Future Tense
by Wishmaker1028
Summary: As we all know, Tommy and Tammy Turner have fairy godparents. As we know, it is Cosmo and Wanda. However, Timmy's memories have been erased years ago. As the twins continue down their father's path, they start to learn about more of what had happened to the Chosen One... Can Tommy take the place of his father? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!
1. Character List

Finally put the character list together after piecing it all from Wattpad. But these are going to be the announced characters in this story. The first actual chapter will be worked on after this is posted today. Happy New Year everyone!  
 **  
Turner Home**

Tammy Turner: Timmy and Trixie's oldest twin daughter. She is 12 years old. At the age of 9, her and her younger brother, Tommy, had received Cosmo and Wanda to share after a year of torture from the VickyBot. She has long black hair with blue eyes behind purple framed glasses. She has a purple headband in her hair, wearing a lavender short sleeved blouse, a black mini skirt, and short black boots. She is very bright and is a bit outspoken. She might pick on Tommy a lot but she does care deeply for her brother. She mostly keeps Wanda on her.

Tommy Turner: Timmy and Trixie's younger twin son. He is 12 years old At the age of 9, he and his older sister, Tammy, had received Cosmo and Wanda after to share after a year of torture from the VickyBot. He has short messy chestnut hair, blue eyes, bucked teeth, and a round nose. He wears a pinky beanie on top of his head, wearing a light pink short sleeved shirt, blue torn jeans, and white sneakers. He is very much like his father, very stubborn and has a C average in school. Tommy is the one that finds the magical music box in the beginning of the story. He mostly keeps Cosmo on him.

Timmy Turner: A call center representative. He is 46 years old. When he and Chloe were 16 years old, Jorgen had taken Cosmo and Wanda away from them. They hadn't broken any rules but the fairy council had ruled that they were too dangerous. Jorgen erased both their memories of everything. Nowadays, Timmy is feeling like he is missing something in his life. Though he doesn't know what. He has short messy brown hair, blue eyes, bucked teeth, wearing a white long sleeved dress shirt, a pink tie, blue jeans, and brown sneakers.

Trixie Tang/Turner: A nurse at a nursing home. She is 46 years old. When she first started her family, she was a bit worried about going back to school. She needed to go back to get her nursing degree. Timmy has always been there for her, through thick and thin. However, like her husband, she has been feeling that something is missing. She has shoulder length black hair, blue eyes with reading glasses, wearing a purple long sleeved turtleneck, white caprice, and white sneakers.

Cosmo: He is a fairy godparent. When he and Wanda were taken from Timmy and Chloe, they had retreated to the outer banks of Fairy World. They had taken in Sparky and Poof's (now) girlfriend, Rose. Cosmo is still not the brightest cookie in the cookie jar but he loves Tammy and Tommy a lot. His hair was completely gray and is messy, his face is really wrinkly, tired green eyes, green glasses, wearing a dark green long sleeved hoodie, black jeans, his brown loafers, a rusty broken crown, wings really broken, and his wand looking more of a gray color.

Wanda: She is a fairy godparent. When she and Cosmo were taken from Timmy and Chloe, they had returned back home to Fairy World. While she is still a nag at times, she cares about Tommy and Tammy. Her hair is starting to have gray streaks in it, she has wrinkles on her face, tired pink eyes, wearing a pink long sleeved blouse, black jeans, black sneakers, copper earrings, a rusty crown, wings are starting to break, and her wand looking more of a gray color.

 **Johnson Home**

Harmony Johnson: A.J. and Alicia's daughter. She is 12 years old. At the age of 9, she also had been tormented by the VickyBot. Unlike the Turner twins, she is not signaled out as much. She is a genius, often outsmarting everyone. She is incredibly shy about showing off, unlike her father. She gets Rose as her fairy godparent. She constantly gets hotheaded in situations beyond her control. Tammy is her best friend. She has long curly brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a dark red blouse, a blue skirt, and white shoes.

A.J. Johnson: An university professor. He is 46 years old. When he and Alicia had settled down, he had promised himself that he wouldn't move around much for Alicia's sake. So he applied for the job at the local university. Like the other adults, he has been feeling like something is missing in his life. He always looks out for Timmy, as much as he can. He is still bald, blue eyes, has a small black goatee, wearing a blue undershirt, a white sweatervest, brown khakis, and brown sneakers.

Alicia Gray/Johnson: A high school teacher. She is 46 years old. When she applied for the job for the school system, A.J. was the biggest support that she ever had. They had faced a lot of hurdles for her mostly because of Crocker's constant objections. He constantly objected, saying that Alicia had fairy godparents but none believed him. She has short brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a long sleeved red blouse, a gray skirt, and white dress shoes.

Rose: A fairy godparent. When she was assigned to Harmony, she was quite nervous. It was an interesting start but she managed to get Harmony to believe her. The two of them are inseparable. She is currently dating Poof. Her hair is a beautiful curly red color, rose eyes, rose crystal earrings, wearing a rose short sleeved blouse with a white collar, blue jeans, white sneakers, a golden shiny crown, silver wings, and a gold wand.

 **McBadbat Home**

Todd McBadbat: Chester and Tootie's son. He is 12 years old. At the age of 9, he also had started to get baby sat by the VickyBot. Unlike the others, since Todd is Vicky's nephew, he gets most of the torture. That's why he gets Poof as his fairy godparent. He is very kind to those around him, often getting himself into trouble. He has a small crush on Harmony. He has short black messy hair, green eyes, wearing a black patched up jacket, green sweatpants, and black sneakers.

Chester McBadbat: A recycling plant owner. He is 46 years old. When he first started to date Tootie, he had promised to take Tootie away from Vicky. Vicky had still blamed Tootie for Winston's death, years ago. He had promised Tootie that Vicky would never harm their son, completely unaware of the torture that Todd gets. He, like AJ, still looks out for Timmy. He has short blonde hair, green eyes, wearing a short sleeved green button up shirt, black torn jeans, and black sneakers.

Tootie Delisle/McBadbat: The co-owner to Chester's plant. She is 46 years old. When she and Chester were starting to settle down, they both came up with the idea to open up their very own recycling plant. They would use the garbage, recycle it, and then use it for power for Dimmsdale or neighboring towns. She has long black hair pulled back into a braided ponytail, blue eyes, wearing a short sleeved blue dress that went down to her knees, white stockings, and black high heel shoes.

Poof: A fairy godparent and Cosmo and Wanda's son. Before Jorgen erased Timmy's memories of his fairy family, the council approved of Poof to be a real fairy, instead of being a wish that Timmy had made. When he was assigned to Todd, he was excited to be semi-close to his former godbrother. Poof had hair fully grown out, completely purple. He has two bangs that are completely straight and the middle bang curls down, purple eyes, wearing a dark purple dress jacket, a light purple undershirt, his Dad's black tie, dark purple dress pants, dark purple dress shoes, Timmy's old pink hat as his crown, silvery wings, and his Mom's old wand.

 **Buxaplenty Home**

Roderick Buxaplenty: Remy and Chloe's son. He is 12 years old. When he was 9 years old, his parents had become insanely busy with their bed and breakfast business. Becoming miserable, he got Juandissimo as his fairy godparent. He is very sweet, always looking out for his cousins, the Turner twins. He had messy dirty blonde hair, green eyes, wearing a blue blazer, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

Remy Buxaplenty: An owner of a bed and breakfast business. He is 46 years old. After turning down his parents _"best wishes"_ for him, Remy had gone into his own business, making a good bit of money. While it does take him away from home a lot, he loves his wife and son very much. He has short blonde hair, green eyes, wearing a regal blue suit with a white undershirt and a black tie. He also wears black dress shoes.

Chloe Turner/Buxaplenty: A painter for a home owned company. She is 46 years old. After being adopted by the Turner's, Chloe's life turned around mostly for the better. She met Remy at the age of 15. She and Remy didn't hit it off at first until Remy showed her how much he liked her. She works full time, always trying her hardest for her husband and son. She has dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a yellow short sleeved blouse, blue caprice with red trim at the bottom, and white sneakers.

Juandissimo: A fairy god parent. After being taken away from Remy the final time, he swore off being a fairy god parent until Marion had to trick him to go back to work. He still thinks of himself as very sexy but has let himself go over the years. His long black hair is now gray, his eyes are a tired purple color, a bit heavy, wearing a white short sleeved shirt, black sweats, black sneakers, a rusted crown on his head, wings that are starting to break, and a rusted down wand.

 **Neutron Home**

Amelia Neutron: Jimmy and Cindy's oldest daughter. She is 13 years old. When Amelia was young, she was a protege genius. With her Dad's IQ, she went on to win nationals and then got her first degree in science. She would be getting her Master's but her Mom insisted on her making friends. She has a few in Retroville, like Sheen and Libby's son (Lenny). She recently met Tommy and his sister, getting a small crush on Roderick. She has long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, blue eyes, wearing a blue short sleeved shirt, dark blue caprice, and white sneakers.

Frederick Neutron: Jimmy and Cindy's younger son. He is 12 years old. When he was young, Jimmy had a small impression that he would be just as smart as Amelia. Turns out that Frederick inherited his Mom's intelligence. While he isn't super smart, he can still hold his own at a science fair. He prefers to stay out of the lime light, not liking public attention too much. He has a small crush on Tammy. He has short messy blonde hair, green eyes, wearing a white lab coat, a yellow undershirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

Jimmy Neutron: An university professor. He is 47 years old. After he and Cindy got married, he never expected to have his own children. While he does have a bit of stress onto the kids to be a lot like him, he eventually realizes the truth. He still has his fudge like hair, blue eyes, wearing a blue short sleeved shirt, red jeans, and black sneakers.

Cindy Vortex/Neutron: A reporter for the Retroville News. She is 47 years old. After realizing how much of a stress factor Jimmy had become, she took him aside and lectured him gently. She would do anything for her husband and her kids. She has blonde hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, green eyes, wearing a dark dark three piece suit and black dress shoes.

 **Pines Home**

Celesta Pines: Dipper and Pacifica's daughter. She 12 years old. When she born, she had inherited her Grunkle Ford's six fingers. It is something that is very shy about, having been teased about them. (And unknown to her, Preston has volunteered occasionally for him to pay for the surgery to remove her extra finger.) Currently, her parents have moved down to Dimmsdale from Gravity Falls after her mother's business struck a partnership with Remy's business. She has a crush on Tommy (and vice versa). She has dirty blonde hair, green eyes, wearing white gloves to hide her six fingers, a dark red jacket with a red undershirt, her great grunkle's pocket watch on a golden chain around her neck, dark blue jeans, and brown long boots.

Dipper Pines: A paranormal investigator. He is 46 years old. After Dipper and Mabel had returned to Gravity Falls after that fateful summer, he dreamed often of returning back to Gravity Falls. Their parents were made aware by Mabel's constant letters of Weirdmaggedon, so convincing them of going back was nearly impossible. When they finally were able to, it had been three years after Weirdmaggedon. He started to date Pacifica when they were both 16. He has short scraggy brown hair with a goatee, blue eyes, wearing a red long sleeved flannel shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

Pacifica Northwest/Pines: A bed and breakfast owner. She is 46 years old. When Dipper and Mabel were finally able to return, she knew that she had a problem. Her crush on Dipper was obvious, except to Dipper. When they finally started to date, Preston often protested that Pacifica should do 'as a Northwest' should and dump Dipper. He was, at the time, trying to set up Pacifica with Remy. When that didn't work, Preston focused his sight on 'perfecting' Celesta. That's one of the reasons Pacifica was eager to leave Gravity Falls. She has medium length blonde hair, green eyes, wearing a teal short sleeved dress with a white jacket and dress shoes.

 **Fairy World**

Marion Von Strangle: The fairy commander after Jorgen left. While he gets rather annoying and egocentric, he cares deeply for all of the fairies. While he doesn't usually work well with others, (Nina especially), he is a better commander than Jorgen ever was. He gives everyone a fair chance to explain themselves. He has a sky blue Mohawk in his dark blue hair, several body piercings, blue eyes, wearing a black loose fitting short sleeved shirt with a silver skull design on it, black pants, black tall boots, a silver crown, a new jetpack for wings, and a medium sized wand.

Jorgen Von Strangle: The former fairy commander. When he erased the memories of Timmy Turner and Chloe Carmichael, Jorgen left Fairy World on a long quest to find himself. He was warned by Nacey not to erase their memories but still proceeded with the Fairy Council's request. Unable to face Nacey or anyone else again, he left Fairy World. He hadn't been seen since. His hair had changed from snow white to gray, he still works out, he has tired blue eyes, wearing a black tight short sleeved shirt with a blue wand on it, torn black jeans, brown tall boots, a copper crown, a rusted jetpack for wings, and his rather large wand.

Nina Cortex: The precising magical being and Nacey's daughter. After her mother had disappeared, the Fairy Council called Nina in to replace her Mom. Her first few months on the job were rather difficult. Her Mom left big shoes to fill and not everyone was thrilled to have her taking her mother's place. Eventually, Nina made the job her own, getting back the bionic hands her Uncle Neo gave her years prior. Her brown hair is now shoulder length, she has brown eyes, pale yellow skin, bionic metal hands, wearing a purple long sleeved blouse with a lace trim, black beaded jeans, and black sneakers.

Nacey Cortex: The former precising magical being and Neo's older sister. After Jorgen had erased Timmy and Chloe's memories of the fairies (and her telling him not to do so), she left shortly after he did. She was furious with Jorgen for not listening to her, not to mention she felt very betrayed. She hasn't been seen since. Some say her magic still protects Timmy, since he has gotten out of bad scrapes without a scratch. Her skin was a pale yellow, her hair was starting to gray so she had several streaks of gray hair in her brown hair, she had wrinkles on her face, tired brown eyes, wearing a teal short sleeved blouse, white caprice, and white sneakers.

Turbo Thunder: A protector of Fairy World. After Jorgen and Nacey both left, the Fairy Council knew that they were going to need someone to fill in Timmy's shoes. Since Turbo had been the Chosen One before, they had decided to choose him to protect the fairies. While he doesn't like the idea of being the 'fall guy', he knows that he has to protect the fairies. He had married somewhere down the line, since he now wears a wedding ring.

Adam/Cupid: While he is the god of love, Cupid had retired from his post long ago after settling down with his wife, Iris Studwell. Their two children, Love and Lilac, have taken over their posts as both god of love and the doctor of Fairy World. His pink hair now has gray streaks in it but other than that, he has not changed all that much.

Iris: The former doctor of Fairy World. After her brother, Dr. Rip Studwell, had left the practice she took over until she delivered their children. After that, she went back to work part time. She showed Lilac how to run the practice while Love took over Cupid's job. She has gray curly hair, purple eyes, wearing a dark purple sparkly shirt, white skirt, white dress shoes, a rusted down wand, a copper crown, and broken wings.

 **Background/extra characters that we will introduce later on include:** Cassie, Sparky, Lionel, Roger, Darkness, Eliminators, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Foop, Anti-Rose, Anti-Sparky, Emily Brown, the Kids Network Studios crew, Bill Cipher, and Preston Northwest. I might add more or we might not use all of these characters, we shall see!


	2. Prologue

The rain kept coming down one quiet yet boring Saturday afternoon. Tommy Turner looked outside with a sigh of boredom. His twin sister giggled but he saw the look of boredom in her eyes. It looked like it was going to be a wash out of a day. Suddenly, their fairies appeared to them. Since their parents were out of town that day, it left the twins alone for the majority of the day. Just then, their fairies (Cosmo and Wanda) appeared to them.

"Hey sweetie. Hi sport. Have you figured out what you two wanted to do today?" Wanda asked them.

Oh the irony of those words. The pink haired fairy was fighting off every bit of fiber in her body to find Timmy (Chloe too) and bring them back their memories was something Wanda thought of often. Oh how that day haunted her...

-Flashback: 30 odd years ago-

 _The day in Fairy World was a typical one, all for Jorgen Von Strangle that was. He was currently in the Fairy World Council building. The council had been in debate for the longest time if whether or not if Timmy and Chloe should keep their fairies. Jorgen's best friend and magical being, Nacey Cortex, had forewarned Jorgen that something bad was coming to pass. The council of five had gathered to give their verdict.  
_

 _The one in the yellow robe (Anglo) spoke first, "The decision has been made, Jorgen Von Strangle. Erase Timmy Turner's memory and the memory of his sister, Chloe. They are too dangerous to all of fairy kind!"_

 _"You can't be serious! They nothing but harmless teenagers! Reconsider!" Jorgen begged._

 _The one in the red robe (Oscar) hissed, "We cannot reconsider, Jorgen. While it is true that Timmy and Chloe have both saved us in the past... More specifically Timmy when he was revealed to be the Chosen One instead of Turbo Thunder."  
_

 _The one in the blue robe (Gabriel) added, "However, we cannot let this continue. Even you know that."_

 _"What about the predictions Nacey has been having? What about them? We can't ignore them!" Jorgen sharply pointed out, near tears._

 _The one in the green robe (Niles) replied, "While that is true we have never ignored the prophecies of her magic, we have to put in the consideration that they are too dangerous. They could bring the wrath of the crew if they wanted to!"_

 _"The crew would come here?" Jorgen asked, raising an eyebrow._

 _He found that to be unlikely. While it was true that the Kids Network Studios crew entered in any dimension that was in need of help, it seemed unlikely they would get involved with someone they barely knew._

 _The one in the white robe (Isiah) added, "They most certainly would. That's why we need you to erase their memories! For good this time!"_

 _Jorgen left shortly after the hearing. The tube of Forgeticin in his left hand feeling so unwanted. He sighed sadly, lowering his head. He hated doing this..._

 _...  
_

 _Meanwhile, in Dimmsdale, Timmy and Chloe were headed towards Shirley's Pizzeria to meet up with Trixie and Remy.  
_

 _"Come on Timmy! We were supposed to meet Trixie and Remy a half hour ago!" Chloe sharply reminded her adopted brother._

 _"I know, I'm coming." Timmy reassured, with a smile on his face._

 _The two were about sixteen years old, still dating Trixie and Remy respectfully. Even after Chloe had been adopted by the Turner family, the Turners still acted the same way when they just had Timmy. Timmy didn't mind it, or he pretended not to care. Honestly, it did hurt him that in two years that they were going to forget Cosmo and Wanda anyhow. 'At least Poof is an actual fairy and not a wish anymore. Learned my lesson last time,' Timmy thought._

 _"Timmy! Help!" Chloe called out, having gone on further ahead of Timmy._

 _"Chloe?!" Timmy yelped, running off to catch up with her. That's when he saw a horrifying sight. Jorgen Von Strangle was there, holding a tube of Forgeticin. Chloe was on the ground, groaning in pain. "Jorgen?! What did you do?!" Timmy asked him, running over to her. Jorgen stopped him, stepping between him and Chloe. Timmy took a step back as Jorgen held up the tube to his face. The expression on Timmy's face was one of sadness and depression. "You... you lied to us..." He hissed, his tone low._

 _"I'm sorry, Turner... But it has to be done..." Jorgen commented, his arm shaking._

 _Timmy saw this and decided to buy himself sometime. "This can't be how it ends... This can't be how the story ends, Jorgen..."_

 _"The story ends here, Turner. It ends with you."_

 _With a flash of pink light, Timmy groaned in pain as he collapsed onto the ground alongside of Chloe.  
_

 _..._

 _Back in Fairy World, the televisions had roared to life, with the live reports of what was happening. Wanda watched this all unfold while she and Cosmo were shopping for new clothes for the kids. She started to cry, the new pink beanie hitting the ground of Fairy World. She cried into her husband's shoulder, whom was shaking. For the first time in eons, Cosmo wasn't feeling dimwitted as he normally did. How could he...? He had just lost his oldest son and his daughter..._

-End of Flashback-

"Wanda?" Tammy asked, gaining her attention. "You okay?"

"Oh yes, just a lot on my mind..." Wanda quickly lied.

"What's a mind?" Cosmo asked dumbly.

Both of the kids laughed at that as Cosmo blinked in confusion. Sometimes having Cosmo's stupidity actually worked out for Wanda's sake. For that, especially now, she was grateful. After Timmy and Chloe's memories were erased, the two of them had retired from being godparents. They had taken in Sparky as their own pet, since Poof was still attending the Fairy Academy. Now, here they were, some odd 30 years later - watching over the twins of the godchild that had changed so much. Oh there was just so much irony in that. Their son had his assignment too and he was taking care of Todd McBadbat, the twins best friend. Also on Earth was Poof's girlfriend, Rose. Rose was taking care of Harmony Johnson, the twins other best friend. The twins had also met Jimmy and Cindy's kids of Frederick and Amelia.

Wanda was glad that she had these kids. But she couldn't help wonder what was going on. Why would Marion assign them to the kids of the kids they loved so dearly nearly 30 odd years ago... She looked back at the twins, seeing that Cosmo had turned into a green Maxim for the kids to play on. She groaned in annoyance. Sometimes things never changed... Oh the irony of it all.

"So what do you kids what do today anyhow?" Cosmo asked, as the kids were playing Battle Force 10.

"Not fully for sure, to be honest." Tammy answered, sounding bored.

"Yeah, it is bad enough we are supposed to meet Mom's old friend from Gravity Falls day after tomorrow..." Tommy added.

"Didn't your Mom say that she had a girl your age?" Wanda asked the twins.

"Yeah, her name is Celesta." Tammy confirmed.

"She sounds like a nerd." Tommy stated.

"Sport!" Wanda lectured sharply.

"Yeah, a real nerd!" Cosmo added, with a laugh.

"Cosmo!" Wanda hissed.

"What? She does!" Cosmo stated to his wife.

"Well, either way, Mom begged us to be nice anyhow. And that means you too, Tommy." Tammy reminded.

"I'll be nice, sis. Just trust me." Tommy told her.

Tammy raised an eyebrow as she asked in a worried tone, "Why doesn't that reassure me?"

"Trust me, it doesn't with me either." Wanda told her.

...

 _Wishmaker1028: Most of this chapter was just basic backstory and a bit of goofing off by the twins. I wanted to show off what happened with Jorgen and the council specifically here anyhow. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. The New Girl

The very next day, Tommy and Tammy were in the car headed towards the new neighbor's house. Tommy was playing Cosmo, whom was disguised as a 8ML. He was playing the latest Meila racing game. Tammy rolled her eyes in annoyance. Wanda was disguised as her pink notebook.

"What's wrong, Tammy?" Wanda whispered, trying not to gain too much attention.

"It's Tommy. You would think he would be excited to meet a new neighbor and possibly new friend." Tammy explained, making sure she spoke loud enough for Tommy to hear.

"Hey, what can I say? I don't want to have another girl as a friend. I already have two and a stinky sister." Tommy stated, a bit rudely.

"How do I stink?" Tammy asked, sharply.

Before the two could start arguing, Timmy interjected since Trixie was behind the wheel. "That's enough you two. We at least want Pacifica and Celesta to feel at home here." Timmy warned his twins.

"At least Dipper has lived in California before." Trixie softly added.

"Why did they leave a place like Gravity Falls anyhow?" Tammy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Pacifica told me it was mostly because of her father wanting to change his granddaughter into more of a Northwest." Trixie explained.

Tammy just nodded sadly. Tommy went back to his game, completely immersing himself into it. While this wasn't his idea of fun, it did keep him from going stir crazy all day. Finally, the car pulled up into the driveway and Trixie put the car in park. Timmy and Trixie both got out of the vehicle, their kids and their fairies following behind.

"If she's so miserable like Mom is saying, why doesn't she have a fairy?" Tammy whispered, mostly to herself.

Wanda overheard that question and couldn't figure that out either. That's when she saw two adults and one kid in the lawn. The adults were both Timmy's age and like they had promised, the girl was the twins age. She hid behind her Mom, poking her head out slightly. Tommy saw her and his face turned red. _'She is really cute...'_ Tommy thought.

"It is so good to see you Paz." Trixie gushed, hugging the adult woman.

Paz giggled as she returned the hug and replied, "You too, Trixie." She turned to Timmy and stated, "And I am guessing this is Timmy."

Trixie nodded as she turned to Dipper and added, "And this is Dipper."

Dipper greeted, "Hello Trixie. It is nice to finally meet you and your family."

Timmy told Dipper, "Same after Trixie has told me so much about Pacifica and her family."

Pacifica turned to her shy daughter and asked, "Why don't you come on out? These are the nice people I was telling you about."

The girl had seen both of the twins and was starting to blush at Tommy. She decided to come out, shyly waving at the two.

"H - hi." She stammered.

Tammy was the first to speak, noticing her nervousness. "Welcome to Dimmsdale. I'm Tammy." She introduced.

She then elbowed her brother, thinking that he was still being mean about meeting another girl.

Tommy quickly introduced himself, "Oh uh I'm Tommy."

"C - Celesta..." She introduced.

"Celesta? That's a great name!" Tammy gushed, trying to get her out of her shell.

Her view landed on her brother, glaring at him hard for being oddly quiet. He saw this and thought, _'Well what do you want me to say? That she has pretty hair and beautiful eyes? I can't say that! She will think I'm weird!'_

But thankfully, he had noticed a pocket watch around her neck. Seeing that gave him a small idea.

"Uh nice pocket watch. That is very pretty." Tommy complimented.

Celesta looked at her pocket watch and gave it a small sad smile.

She told them, "It belonged to my great great uncle."

Dipper had a small sad smile on his face. Pacifica saw this, decided to take his hand and squeeze it gently. Dipper looked to her, seeing that she was smiling brightly. It caused Dipper to do the same. Tommy looked back at Celesta, blushing a bit. Trixie saw this and got an idea.

"Hey Paz. Why don't the twins show Celesta around Dimmsdale? It'll be a great outing for her." Trixie offered.

"Well..." Pacifica started to say.

"I like that idea!" Tammy gushed. She turned to her brother and asked, "What do you think?"

"Uh yeah sounds great." Tommy awkwardly agreed.

"But Mom what about my..." Celesta started to interject.

"You can trust them sweetie. And besides, that is up to you to tell them or not." Pacifica wisely told her.

With that, the adults went inside. Celesta groaned a bit. Tammy went over to her, placing her hand on her shoulder. Celesta turned to her.

"Whatever it is, you don't have to tell us until you get to know us." Tammy reassured.

"Really?" Celesta asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, really." Tammy reassured, glaring at her brother for his approval.

Tommy replied, "Uh my sister is right. You don't have to tell us."

Celesta smiled, relieved. Tammy took the lead as the other two followed.

...

The twins took Celesta throughout Dimmsdale, even running into Todd and Harmony. Celesta was thankful that she was making new friends... but she missed her old one...

"So is that all to Dimmsdale?" Celesta asked them.

"Well, there is also the mall but I don't think we are allowed to go that far. I don't want your or our parents to worry." Tammy answered modestly.

Tommy dully stated, "We both have cell phones in case of an emergency. If Mom and Dad wanted us back by now, they would have called by now."

Tammy shot him a look as she replied, "Oh you just want to go and pay in the arcade."

"There's an arcade place in the mall?" Celesta asked, perking up a bit.

"Yeah, it has wicked awesome laser tag, arcade machines, and day old nachos." Tommy told her.

"Sounds awesome! I haven't been to laser tag in I don't know how long!" Celesta gushed.

"You play laser tag?" Tommy asked her, ignoring his sister's protests.

"Yes, I am the queen at it." Celesta gloated.

"Uh Tommy, don't you think we should..." Tammy started to say.

"Well I happen to be the king." Tommy interrupted. "And I challenge you, Celesta Pines, in a laser tag showdown!"

"You are on!" Celesta agreed.

The two of them headed off towards the mall, leaving a stunned Tammy behind. Wanda came out of hiding.

"What just happened...?" Tammy asked her fairy godmother.

"I think he just found something she liked." Wanda clarified.

"Oh man... we're gonna get into so much trouble..." Tammy groaned.

...

At the laser tag place, the two kids were locked and loaded for a tag match. There were already people inside of the maze. Celesta had two hits on Tommy while he had one on her. Just then, Roderigo, the local bully had saw Tommy with Celesta and went to go pick on them. He grabbed the laser gun from Celesta, unknowingly grabbing one of her gloves.

"Hey looks like the dork has a girlfriend that can out do him!" Roderigo teased.

Both kids blushed to that. Just as Celesta was about to say something, she noticed that he was tugging at her gloves.

"Hey stop it!" She pleaded.

But it was already too late, Roderigo pulled off her glove and revealed one of her six fingers hand. Tommy was in awe as Roderigo noticed right away.

"Six fingers?! She's a freak!" He yelped.

Celesta backed away from Roderigo, the tears in her eyes. Tommy stepped in front of her, making a fist, surprising her.

"She's not a freak! That's the coolest thing I've ever seen! And if you are going to hurt her, you are going through me first, got it!?" Tommy hissed protectively.

Cosmo was impressed as Celesta blushed, tears rolling down her face. Roderigo was surprised and was about to say more but he saw Tommy's fist. That's when he knew that Tommy wasn't bluffing. He left shortly after, leaving the two kids alone. Tommy turned to Celesta, who was in awe.

"W - why did you do that?" She asked, a bit dumbfounded.

"You're asking the kid with the bucked teeth that question?" He answered, smiling.

Celesta couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

...

When Timmy and the others finally got to the mall, Tommy and Celesta were in the food court waiting for them. The two were sharing a root beer float, as Celesta's gloves were off to the side.

...

 _Wishmaker1028: That ends this chapter! Oh boy that one was a long one. Hope you all enjoy and stick around for the next chapter! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Return of a Genie

A few days later, Celesta was attending Dimmsdale Elementary. While Crocker was being his crazed self, Todd felt a little jealous that Tommy was eyeing Celesta. Harmony pulled him off to the side one afternoon, tired of his jealousy.

"What is it, Harmony?" Todd asked, looking at her.

"Why are you so jealous of Tommy?" Harmony asked straight out, a small blush on her face.

"I'm not jealous." Todd defended. He looked to Rose and Poof, whom were both Harmony and Todd's notebook respectively. "Am I?" He asked the two fairies.

"Well..." Rose started to say.

Todd interrupted her, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "See? I'm not jealous." He turned to Poof and added, "C'mon Poof, we promised Pa we be back for dumpster diving tonight."

"Uh...right..." Poof agreed, awkwardly. The two boys left, Poof whispering a quick goodbye to his girlfriend.

...

Later on that night, Chester and Todd were finished dumpster diving. Poof was hidden as Todd's bag. They had just finished off their dumpster diving. Chester was collecting usable trash to use at the recycling plant. There were a few things that they couldn't use: a few baseball hats, a lava lamp, and a small bit of torn blankets. Chester looked over the torn blankets, frowning a bit.

"Hey Dad?" Todd asked, gaining his Dad's attention.

"Yes son?" Chester answered, looking at him.

Todd sighed, "Do you think I'm jealous of Tommy?"

Chester paused for a moment, considering the question. While it had been obvious his son had a small crush on Celesta, he knew it would pass. But his son, right now, needed guidance. He saw the lava lamp near his foot and tossed it at Todd. Todd caught it in his hands rather easily. Unlike his father and grandfather, he had some decent talent at baseball.

Chester spoke wisely, "Listen to old man, son. Sometimes life is hard. And that's okay. As long as you always have your friends, your spunk, you will be alright. You have to let the cards fall as they lie."

With that, Chester headed off. Poof appeared to Todd, whom was in deep thought. He felt a bit frustrated and started to rub at the lamp. Suddenly the lamp twitched violently in his hand. Todd got spooked, nearly dropping the lamp. Poof covered Todd, knowing that this was no ordinary lamp. Out came a girl genie. She looked like a kid, however. She had dark brown curly hair that was pulled back by a golden cuffling, purple eyes, she had gold earrings in her ears and bracelets on her upper and lower arms. She was wearing a teal stone necklace, a teal two piece outfit, revealing her bellybutton. The lower half of her body was floating in the air, it was teal as well. She stretched, yawning out of boredom. She had a teal cell phone in her left hand.

She complained, "Geese what is with humans nowadays? Why do they have to rub my lamp so hard and make my life so boring...?"

Poof raised an eyebrow and asked her, "You are a genie right?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, I'm a Pixie. Of course I am a genie!"

Todd took a look at her and questioned, "Uh... aren't you a bit young to be one?"

"Just because I'm 10,000 years old doesn't mean I can't kick you across the street!" She huffed, getting into Todd's face.

Poof got in between them and stated, "Alright, settle down both of you!"

Todd ignored Poof as he hissed, "Who do you think you are anyways?!"

The kid genie seemed to have giggled as she asked sarcastically, "Who am I? That's a dumb question." She snapped her fingers as some teal smoke came up from her lower section, covering her completely. Then she emerged from the smoke, a teal neon sign above her head that read _'Ski: The Genie'_. She rocked her hips back and forth, placing her hands together as she performed a belly dance. Her lower half were changed into teal like legs. She introduced, "Some call me the princess of genies. Some call me the rascal of deception. But you, my dear sweet isolate fool, can call me..." She stopped dancing, the smoke completely clear. "Ski." She finished. Both Todd and Poof coughed a bit, as the smoke had been cleared in their direction. She had returned her lower section of her body back to normal as she hovered above the two. She asked sounding bored, "So what do you wish, human?"

Poof questioned, "Wait one minute here... why are you sounding so bored? Mom and Dad told me once... actually a thousand times not to trust a genie."

Ski brought out her phone, starting to push a few times on the touchscreen before she finally noticed that Poof had said something. Returning her attention back to what she had been asked, she rolled her eyes.

"Typical fairy. Why can't you accept that some genies are different?" Ski asked sharply.

Poof lost his temper a bit, "Because my Mom and Dad got hurt years ago by someone of _your_ kind! Someone named Norm!"

Ski immediately dropped her phone in shock as she breathed, "Wait, how do you know of my father?"

"Your father?!" Poof furiously repeated.

Todd, on the other hand, looked completely confused. "I thought fairies couldn't die. Like they were immortal?"

Before Poof could fully explain, Ski grabbed him by the shirt collar, bringing him face-to-face with a very angry kid genie.

"What was that about _my_ kind again?!" She roared.

Todd saw this and quickly got in the middle. "That's enough, knock it off Ski!"

Ski was about to say something to Todd when her teal stone necklace started to glow. She quickly let go of Poof, groaning in a bit of pain. Poof had landed on the ground, safely. She floated back away from them, her hand near her necklace.

"Stupid thing!" She hissed.

Poof floated back next to Todd, who was in awe.

"What just happened?" Todd asked her.

Ski caught her breath, pointing at the teal stone necklace around her neck.

"This... this is a genitie. Usually, it is a symbol of a genie fading from the light of Genie World." Ski explained.

Poof added, "Whenever a fairy, anti-fairy, or a pixie reaches the end of their magical lifespan; they become a star, a black comet, or pixie dust."

Todd nodded in understanding as he asked, "But wait, if that's the case, then why did it just hurt Ski?"

Ski answered, "Ever since my father attacked Poof's parents a long time ago at _Fairy Idol_ , Nina's mother had it for the genitie to be something to reel in genies. To make sure that they would never do something like that ever again."

Poof protested, "But Nacey never did such a thing! She was against doing that!"

Ski pointed out, growling a bit, "She did! You saw what happened, the curse is real!"

Poof started to float towards her, making Ski a bit nervous. She closed her eyes, expecting something bad to happen. When nothing did, it made her a bit confused. She opened her eyes, seeing that Poof was hugging her. She couldn't believe it: a fairy was hugging a genie. She returned it slowly, whimpering a bit. The last time she got a hug was when...

"Ski?" Ski looked, seeing that Poof was removing the tears from her eyes. "You okay?" He asked her.

Finally, unable to hold it in anymore, Ski started to cry. Poof hugged her even more, Todd joining in. She hiccuped badly. Never in her immortal life did she ever think that this would happen.

...

The two boys took the lava lamp home, Ski having to quietly ride inside. She was in deep thought about what all had happened today, looking up at a picture of her, her father, and her mother together. She looked outside of her lamp, seeing that Todd had arrived home and was in his room with Poof. She waited quietly for him to rub the lamp. When he didn't, she came out on her own. She looked at Todd, whom had a smile on his face.

"What? What is it?" She asked.

Todd explained, "Well, Poof and I were talking. And well, we agreed that it isn't fair that you get pushed for something happened 30 years ago. So... my first wish... and I guess my final one would be for your freedom and for the curse to be lifted off of your genitie."

Ski turned to Poof for confirmation. Poof nodded, smiling. Ski's jaw dropped to the ground, literally and figuratively. She brought it back up, shocked.

Poof added, "We want you to be free, Ski. Even I can tell that you are so different than your father. Sure you do get bored easily but you haven't tried to harm Todd in anyway."

Ski was in shock, "Y - you do that for me...?"

Todd told her, "On the condition that you don't tell anyone what I did. While it is true we can trust you but I don't know about the other genies. If they found out, they might want to hurt you or Poof. And I don't want that happening."

Poof started to say, "And that goes double for my parents too..."

Ski hugged them both, the tears in her eyes. "I promise, I promise!" She sniffled.

Todd chuckled as he wished, "Very well then, I wish you were free of your lamp and your curse!"

Ski snapped her fingers as the teal smoke covered her for a moment. The lava lamp turned into multiple colors, before finally dulling itself out. The teal smoke cleared, revealing Ski without her wrist bracelets and her lower half was now teal legs. She picked up the lava lamp, in shock still.

"I - I'm free..." She breathed.

"You are free!" Todd gushed.

Just as he was about to hug Ski, a portal opened up next to them, revealing Nina.

"Nina?" Poof asked, a bit surprised to see her.

Nina ignored Poof for a moment, walking over to Ski specifically. Ski held her breath, thinking that she was in big trouble. Imagine her surprise when she felt the magical being hugging her. Ski was stunned again but this time, she saw that she wasn't the only one. She saw Poof was as well. Nina pulled back, whispering something in Ski's ear. Ski's eyes went wide. She nodded, waving to Todd and Poof before vanishing.

"Ski?" Todd asked, a bit stunned that she wouldn't say goodbye. He turned to Nina and asked, "Hey Nina, what was that all about?"

Nina just smiled as she headed back to Fairy World, leaving both boys puzzled.

"What _was_ that all about...?" Poof asked, mostly to himself.

...

Meanwhile, unknown to them at the time, a bus was riding into Dimmsdale. It had come all the way from NYC.

...

 _Wishmaker1028: Sorry for the delay guys. I'm hoping to update this story whenever I can. I was thinking about doing a story where Norm did come back to torture Todd. But I wanted to do this right here to show that not all genies are alike. Don't worry, we will Ski again soon. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. The Return of a Hunter: Part I

It was another typical day in Dimmsdale. The kids were outside, having fun at recess. Tommy was chilling out with his sister and their friends. Everyone was laughing and having fun. Even Marcus, Francis' son, was having a good day. He was picking on kids less than usual. Suddenly, and without warning, a Crocker robot comes outside. The detailing to the likeness of the fairy crazed teacher was uncanny to say the least.

"Oh no... Crocker Bot 2000 is coming out to play." Tommy complained.

Celesta saw this and blew a raspberry, "Oh relax, I'm sure he won't accuse you of having fairies again."

Before Tommy could say anything, the Crocker Bot 2000 came over to the kids and looked at Tommy specifically.

"Don't think you can hide your fairies forever, Turner! I know you have them! And I will prove it and gain access to Fairy World!" Crocker's voice stated, as the robot spazzed out small sparks of electricity.

"I stand corrected..." Celesta commented quietly.

Tommy turned to the Crocker Bot 2000 and demanded, "Hey, what's your deal with fairies anyhow?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Turner..." The bot growled before moving on.

"Man, that is one crazy teacher." Tammy groaned.

Celesta commented, "I still don't know why he always accuses you guys of having fairies all of the time."

The kids all dismissed it, rather quickly. Celesta just shrugged, going back to her fun. What they didn't know was an elderly lady was watching them from afar, smirking dangerously.

...

The very next day, the kids had returned to school and waited for the Crocker Bot 2000 to appear. But there was still no appearance of the robot.

"This is strange. Usually he is here by now." Harmony commented.

"Maybe we should run for the hills now?" Todd asked, raising an eyebrow.

Before any of the kids could agree, Principal Mei came into the room. Mei was a Chinese lady, had long graying hair pulled back into a bun, brown eyes, wearing a red long sleeved blouse with golden Chinese lettering on it, black slacks, and black long boots.

Mei stood in front of the classroom and stated, "I apologize for the delay, kids. But the Crocker Bot 2000 has ran into diagnostic problems. So we had to call in substitute." That's when an elderly lady came in. She had curly graying orange hair, tired green eyes, was dressed like an old western school teacher with white and pink clothes and flowers in her hat. With her was a man, all dressed in black as his hood was over his head. His eyes were green. "Everyone, I would like for you to meet... Ms. Sunshine and Mr. Goodgood."

"Hello children~ It's so nice to meet you all!" Sunshine gushed happily.

Sunshine then clapped her hands, returning Crocker's almost dead plant back to life. The birds came in, chirping happily. The man did some magic tricks, astounding the children. They all clapped happily. It was during this that Cosmo, Wanda, and Juandissimo, knew something was up. Poof and Rose saw their faces and knew something was wrong right away. Before they could ask, Mei had left the kids with the Sunshine and Goodgood. Sunshine kept enteraining the kids with Goodgood's help. Just as the fairies were about to pause time, Sunshine brought out a remote and pushed a button. Suddenly, iron clamps came out of the desks and trapped Tommy, Tammy, and Harmony to their desks.

"Hey!" The three of them said in protested union.

"What the heck!?" Roderick asked. He turned to Sunshine and asked, "What is the meaning of this?!"

Sunshine laughed, a bit evilly. Roderick was about to ask if Juandissimo could appear. But it was like some force was keeping him from appearing.

"Hey! What's going on with my magic!? I cannot appear!" Juandissimo complained.

"None of us can!" Poof stated, trying the same thing.

"Let us go right now, Doombringer!" Wanda demanded, not caring about the secret.

Celesta was confused. Why were some of the objects talking? And who was Doombringer? And why was Sunshine doing this? Some of her questions were answered as Sunshine spun around. Celesta turned her head and when she turned back, she saw a totally different person there. She now had long white hair, orange eyes, and wears a black costume along with a purple headband, both adorned with skulls.

"What in the world...?" Celesta asked, in awe.

Just then, Doombringer clapped her hands. Everything turned massively evil, right before their eyes. Celesta's eyes went wide in horror. So there was, indeed, more magic in the world. Just like what _he_ told her...

"What do you want with us!?" Rose asked, wanting badly to fight.

Doombringer laughed evilly before answering, "It's quite simple. I want to have my revenge on the one - and only - I believe you call him _'The Chosen One'_."

"The Chosen One?" Todd repeated, in awe.

"But we haven't met him yet!" Harmony pointed out, struggling to get free.

Doombringer stiffened a laugh, "I realize that. And I realize a lot has happened over these past 30 plus years. Taking out that robot and Crocker was easy. All I needed to do was slice the robot in half and tie Crocker to the worst thing in the universe - at least to him..." She shook her head and added, "No matter. With you three and your fairies in my possession, I can be able to finally bring back the Chosen One and rip his head clear off of his body!"

She clapped, allowing her minions to swoop in on Roderick, Todd, and Celesta. The three kids dived under their desks. Roderick saw a chance to distract one of them, allowing Todd and Celesta to escape the room. Seeing this, Doombringer turned to Goodgood. Without saying a word, the quiet man went after the two kids.

...

Todd and Celesta kept running down the halls. They both saw that the school was covered in a big butterfly net.

"Well, that explains a lot..." Todd grumbled.

"A butterfly net? What good is that?" Celesta asked.

Before Todd could explain, they saw Goodgood catching up to them. Panicking, the two started to run, until they bumped into Principal Mei by accident.

"Principal Mei!" Todd breathed. "You got to help us! Sunshine is a crazy woman with a fairy obession and..."

"I know." Mei stated, surprising the two kids.

"You know?" Celesta asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you think I hired her...?" Mei questioned, pulling down her hair. "She is, after all, my sister."

"Your sister?!" Todd and Celesta repeated, in awe.

Just then, Mei grabbed up Todd, grabbing him by the shirt.

"Todd!" Celesta cried out, in worry.

"Celesta! Run!" Todd insisted, seeing that Goodgood was getting closer.

Celesta turned, seeing that Goodgood was getting to them. Realizing that she had no choice, she ran, the tears in her eyes. Goodgood stopped at Mei for a minute.

"What are you waiting for doofus?! Go after her!" Mei demanded. Goodgood nodded, going after her. Mei turned to Todd, whom gulped down his fear. "And now for you..." Mei started to say, until a teal genitie appeared into his left hand. "What the...?" She started to ask.

The teal smoke came as a surprise to Mei, as Ski appeared from the genitie. Mei dropped Todd out of surprise.

"That was for hurting my friend!" Ski roared.

"Ski! You're back!" Todd gushed.

Ski smiled, "I never left kid. Nina told me that Doombringer would be coming back. I didn't believe her but it turns out she was right..."

Todd was instantly reminded, "We got to save Celesta! Goodgood is still after her!" Ski offered her hand, allowing Todd to get on her left shoulder. Ski took off but in the opposite direction. "Ski, wait!"

...

Meanwhile, Celesta hid down in the gym, trying to catch her breath. While she had no idea what was happening, she had a small clue.

"T - Tommy has fairies..." She breathed.

 _"Everyone has fairies, kid. Well, at least all of your new friends do, Sixer..."_

Celesta turned and gasped sharply. Behind her, was none other than Bill Cipher. She was in the Mindscape and time, there for her, had totally paused around her.

"It can't be...! Bill...?" She asked, surprised.

 _"We meet again, kid. And I got to say, it was a bit hard to track you down these past few months."_ Bill told her.

"Yeah but you found me! Just like you promised!" Celesta gushed.

 _"As I told you, Sixer. I will never leave your side."_ Bill semi-lied, stroking her hair softly.

His mannerisms were close to parental, making Celesta giggle happily. He was finally back...

...

 _Wishmaker1028: Yes but as we all know, that is not a good thing! Sorry for the delay guys but I'm updating this story whenever I can. You know how it is. Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. The Return of a Hunter: Part II

-Flashback: a few months prior-

It was a beautiful day in Gravity Falls. Celesta was out for a hike with some of her cousin, Scarlett. Scarlett had long curly brown-reddish hair, green eyes, wearing a red long sleeved blouse, gray shorts, and white sneakers for their hiking trip. Scarlett was two years younger than Celesta but she was keeping up rather nicely.

"Remind me again of where we are going?" Scarlett asked.

"I wanted to show you what I found today!" Celesta answered, smiling widely.

"Usually you bring the finds to me though..." Scarlett pointed out.

Scarlett, while she was Mabel's daughter, wasn't the adventurous soul her cousin was. Celesta had stopped as Scarlett bumped into her back. There, extending his hand out for a handshake, was Bill Cipher's statue. Scarlett's blood went cold, as if there were goosebumps running down her spine. It was covered in vines but other than that, it looked in remarkably good condition.

"Now, you have to admit, seeing this is cool!" Celesta gushed.

"It... it is amazing..." Scarlett admitted. Celesta went a bit closer to it. She protested, "Hold on, you aren't seriously trying to get _near_ that thing?"

Celesta rolled her eyes and pointed, "Oh come on, Scarlett. It is only a statue. It won't hurt us." At this point, Celesta was standing right next to it. It was like she was on Bill's left. She knocked Bill's stone hat, proving her point of it only being stone. "See?" Celesta asked.

"Celesta, are you nuts?! We have to get out of here right now!" Scarlett insisted.

"Well, if you are going to be such a chicken, why don't you head back to the Mystery Shack?" Celesta offered, getting a bit annoyed.

"Be glad to! Anywhere is better than here!" Scarlett stated, running back.

Celesta rolled her eyes, turning to the statue. "Why does everyone run away from things that they can't understand...?" She wondered aloud. She looked down at her hand, frowning. She looked at Bill's extended hand and immediately got an idea. "This will prove to Scarlett that she's just crazy!" She added, shaking Bill's hand.

When nothing happened, she felt a bit smug. Until the ground beneath her feet started to shake violently. She lost her balance, landing on her belly. She looked up, seeing that the statue was breaking in two. A dark black light emerged from the crack, almost blinding Celesta. She closed her eyes, waiting for the shakes to stop. They finally did after a moment. That's when she felt someone stroking her hair in a parental way. She opened her eyes, suddenly face-to-face with a grayed out Bill Cipher. She gasped, seeing him in such a state made her heart ache in agony.

 _"Y - you set me free..."_ He finally managed to tell her, before passing out.

Celesta noticed that time had paused around her. She slowly got to her feet, scooping Bill into her arms like a broken doll. Suddenly, he faded into her hands.

"Hey, wait!" She pleaded, just as time had resumed.

She looked around and saw that the statue was back to normal. Did she just dream that? Unsure of that answer, she started to head back to the Mystery Shack.

...

Celesta remembered that once she got back to the Mystery Shack, Scarlett hadn't remembered anything from when they found the statue. She was beginning to chalk it up to a dream. That was until she was completely alone and the triangle had appeared to her, in a grayed out form still.

"You..." She breathed.

 _"S - so your name is Celesta Pines... that's a pretty name..."_ Bill told her, changing the subject.

Celesta blushed out of modesty and asked, "Who are you...?"

Bill looked at her, as if she was mad. When he saw that she wasn't kidding, he extended his left hand.

He introduced, _"Name's Bill Cipher, kid."_ He looked at her hand and commented, _"Huh. Six fingers. That's pretty cool."_

Celesta was surprised, "You think they are cool?"

Bill chuckled, "Kid, everything about you is cool."

...

In the time Bill was in the presence of Celesta, he continued to get his strength and color back. Since Scarlett didn't remember what had happened, Celesta often went into the woods whenever she summon Bill. Bill had become her first real life friend. During this time, Bill had learned that Ford had passed on five years previously. Stan passed on before that, after Mabel's announced her pregnancy. Bill knew that he would have to buy time, since he was still too weak to leave Celesta's body. But the minute Dipper had found out that the shell no longer had a magical aura, the triangle got worried.

He knew that he was going to get discovered. Granted, he was able to erase Scarlett's memory of what had happened but...

"Fork over the cash weird-o!" A male voice stated meanly.

That got Bill's attention. He suddenly focused on the fact that Celesta was surrounded by bullies, all wanting her ice cream money. They were making fun of her, especially make fun of her six fingers. That gave Bill an idea. He pulled Celesta into the Mindscape, pausing time around Celesta for a moment. Celesta looked around, sniffling as her tears floated in mid air.

"W - what?" She asked, turning to Bill. "W - what are you doing?"

 _"Let me take care of this."_ Bill simply stated. He extended his left hand to her, as a blue flame started to glow. He told her, _"Just shake my hand and let me scare them away..."_

Celesta hesitated for a moment, only a moment, but shook his hand. That's when she let herself being eaten by the blue flames. She gasped, closing her eyes. When she opened her eyes a few minutes later, all of the bullies were knocked out cold and there was a chocolate ice cream cone in her hand. Her eyes went wide. Bill really did that for her?

-End of Flashback-

...

 _"Sixer?"_ Bill asked, gaining Celesta's attention.

Celesta broke herself out of her reverie. She saw that she was still in the Mindscape with Bill. That's when she realized.

"Tommy!" She gushed, looking out towards the plain of time. She saw where they were and she saw that Goodgood was nowhere in sight. "We lost Goodgood at least..." She stated, breathing a bit.

 _"Granted but it won't take long for Goodgood or Mei to find you."_ Bill pointed out.

"We've got to save Tommy somehow then..." Celesta replied.

 _"Fairy magic won't work under a butterfly net. That's what Todd was trying to tell you."_ Bill responded.

"Yes but last I checked... you aren't a fairy." Celesta stated.

...

Meanwhile, Ski had gotten back to the classroom Doombringer was in. She was about to harm the fairies when Ski blasted her in the back with genie magic.

"Oof!" Doombringer grunted.

"Mind backing off on the fairies?" Ski asked, pretending to be nice.

"A genie...? What are you doing here? And defending fairies no less?" Doombringer asked sharply.

"What can I say? I have my loyalty to my friends." Ski answered, shrugging.

"If you do, then we should save Celesta!" Todd pointed out.

Tommy perked up and asked, "Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"Last I saw her, Goodgood was on her heels!" Todd reported.

"What!?" Tommy breathed.

"ENOUGH!" Doombringer boomed. She turned to her minions and yelled, "GET HER!"

The minions started to close in on Ski. Ski placed Todd on the ground and started to fight the minions.

...

Goodgood kept walking around, eventually entering the gym. Mei was already there and she was unconscious. Celesta had her eyes closed, however. Goodgood walked over to her, knelling down to her eye level. When she opened her eyes, she saw Goodgood on her left and the knocked out Mei on her right. As she was about to slip back into the Mindscape, the unexpected happened. Goodgood hugged her. She was startled but even more so when she saw that Goodgood became a fairy.

Celesta stammered, "W - what? W - who are you?"

The fairy answered, "My name is Jorgen Von Strangle."

...

Later on that day, everyone was in Fairy World. Nina had explained to the kids that they knew Doombringer was coming, which was why they had to recruit Ski.

"What are you going to do now Ski?" Turbo Thunder asked.

"I think I'm going to head to Genie World for awhile and look up my Dad." Ski answered.

Todd went over to her and hugged her teal smoke lower body. Ski smiled, returning the hug. After saying her goodbyes, she headed off. Tommy turned to Celesta.

He asked, "How did you get rid of Mei anyhow?" Celesta was about to answer but then decided not to. She had the feeling it wouldn't matter anyhow. Tommy wounded up hugging her and whispered in her ear, "I'm glad you are okay though."

Celesta returned the hug, making both kids blush. Tammy was about to tease him but decided to let it slide, at least for today.

"So I assume you guys erase my memory now?" Celesta questioned.

"Why?" Jorgen asked, cutting Marion off to the chase.

"Jorgen... what are you doing?" Marion asked, a bit annoyed.

Jorgen ignored his question, knelling down to Celesta's eye level. She looked at him, in awe.

"Because I'm not supposed to know about you?" Celesta answered, though it was more of a question.

Jorgen stated, "I feel like you can keep this secret. We can trust you."

Nina was surprised as she joked, "Who are you and what did you do with Jorgen?"

Jorgen shot her a look as he asked Tommy, "By the way, where is Nacey?"

Tommy looked confused, "Who is Nacey...?"

That's when his face dropped in sorrow as he just walked off. Celesta was puzzled but Bill instantly knew, he was getting closer to ultimate power.

...

 _Wishmaker1028: I had inspiration for finishing part two. So I decided to do it. So please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Magic is Everywhere

A few days after bringing Doombringer down, Tommy was at the movies with his sister, their friends, and fairies. They were watching a cartoon movie, laughing at the hilarious comedy.

"This was a great idea, Tommy." Celesta praised.

Tommy blushed modestly as he stated, "Well, I figured that this was the best way for us to chill out for awhile." He took a bite of popcorn and added, "Besides, remember what Nina said? We'll need to re-energize if what she senses is really more trouble."

Celesta nodded in agreement. Recently, the kids had been warned that something else was coming over the horizon. Granted, Nina said that she didn't know what it was but she was working on it.

"Marion didn't have to be so mean to Nina about what she was sensing though." Roderick interjected.

"Agreed on that one." Harmony stated.

Todd turned to his friends and curiously asked, "Do you really think that her Mom is any better than she is?"

Wanda wisely answered, "No. While Nacey has always been right about her predictions, it wasn't always that way. There was once a time she was an amateur just like Nina. That's what Marion fails to see is that she is more like her mother."

"And thankfully no longer like her uncle Neo..." Juandissimo added.

"Uncle? I thought he was her ankle!" Cosmo stupidly stated.

Poof facepalmed himself as Rose groaned. The kids all laughed as their attention went back to the movie.

...

Meanwhile, in Fairy World, Jorgen was watching the kids from afar. Marion had went home already so it was just him and Nina. Jorgen rubbed the back of his neck.

"Tired Jorgen?" Nina asked.

"To be fair, I am." Jorgen answered. "I keep thinking your Mom would return with some flashy entrance."

Nina nodded sadly. "Yeah, I keep thinking that myself." Jorgen saw her expression and hugged her gently. Nina returned it, holding him in a hug. She started to sob loudly as Jorgen rubbed her back. Nina kept sobbing as the feed suddenly went dark. Nina stopped sobbing, upon seeing that. She sniffled, "Uh... Jorgen...? What happened to the feed?"

Jorgen turned to the feed as stated, "That's odd. I didn't touch it..."

Both Nina and Jorgen looked around. Jorgen put up his fists, glowing of fairy magic. Nina put up her fists, glowing of island magic.

"The feeling... the feeling is here..." Nina whispered to Jorgen.

"The crew...? I thought they left our dimension!" Jorgen whispered back.

Before Nina could answer, a green light of magic came in from the right. Nina quickly reacted, putting up a clear island magic shield. The light was pouring in on Nina, making her lose traction. Jorgen jumped over the shield, running towards the source of the green light. He was about to punch the shadow that was producing the light when he was met with a gloved hand. Jorgen was confused. How in the world...?

The person looked at Jorgen and stated, "Welcome back, Jorgen."

Just then, the person drew Jorgen close, kicking him in the stomach. Jorgen was forced back. Nina saw this and gasped.

"Jorgen!" She yelped, firing a few magic power balls at the person. "Leave him alone!" She demanded. The person avoided the magic power balls, revealing himself. It was a man. He had a green mask over his eyes making them green, a fine mustache, wearing a golden pin of wings on his left shoulder, white dress shirt with gold mushroom cuffing, khakis with a red belt and a gold buckle, black running shoes, and green gloves. He turned to Jorgen, making Nina mad. "Hey, I told you to leave him alone!" Nina snarled.

The man turned to her in a bit of annoyance, "Listen here, islander. I want to ask him a few questions."

"What did you call me?!" Nina demanded, throwing a grappling hand.

The person caught it in his left hand. Nina gasped as the person dragged her close. Nina expected this as she kicked the person. He was forced back as Nina flicked a magic power ball at him. He quickly put up a green light shield. Jorgen got his feet as he went in to fight. The two of them tried to double team the person, whom was blocking everything that was being thrown at him. Suddenly, the man used a green lightning bolt and threw it at them. Nina and Jorgen were immediately thrown into a cage made out of green lightning.

"Hey!" Nina and Jorgen both said in unison.

"Let us out!" Jorgen demanded.

"Sorry but I am on a mission right now. And I don't need you two in my way. Especially the islander." The man stated, glaring at Nina.

"Call me that again!" Nina hissed, her magic glowing from her hands.

Without warning, the cage shocked her and Jorgen. Nina and Jorgen both were knocked out. The person walked over to the feed, which had turned back on. That's when he saw that the kids were running away from one of Vicky's bots.

"Just as predicted. The Vicky bots have malfunctioned." The person commented, mostly to himself.

He transported himself to Dimmsdale, leaving Jorgen and Nina behind.

...

Back in Dimmsdale, the kids were still running from the Vicky bots. They were indeed malfunctioning, sparks coming out of their heads. Tammy was fighting back with Wanda. Todd and Harmony were doing the same with their fairies. Tommy was running with Celesta and Cosmo behind him. A Vicky bot appeared in front of them. Tommy put Celesta behind him, turning Cosmo into a laser sword. Before he could fight, the person appeared in front of them, stunning them.

"Who is that...?" Celesta asked Tommy.

Tommy answered, "No idea..." Cosmo was watching the man, stunned, turning back to normal. Tommy started to lecture, "Cosmo, you idiot..."

The person went to fight the Vicky bots, both with green lightning and magic. Tommy and Celesta were stunned by this.

"He has magic?" Tommy questioned.

"Does that mean he's an island hero or a fairy?" Celesta also questioned.

"He's not..." Cosmo breathed. As the person kept fighting, Cosmo started to realize something. He breathed, "He's one of the crew..." The person defeated the Vicky bots, turning to the kids and the fairy. He walked over to them, his eyes clearly on Celesta. Celesta was scared. Tommy kept Celesta behind him. What surprised him was Cosmo. Cosmo floated towards him, hugging the person. He asked, "Green Star, what are you doing here?"

Green Star hugged Cosmo and answered, "On a mission."

Cosmo chuckled, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I haven't seen you in a... a long time."

Green Star turned to Celesta and asked, "And Jorgen allowed her to remember everything?"

"Yeah, I was surprised too!" Cosmo admitted. He whispered something else into Green Star's ear, which made Tommy a bit suspicious.

"Hey, you mind telling us what's going on here?!" He asked his fairy godparent.

Cosmo turned to Tommy and answered, "Sorry Tommy, I can't. At least, not right now."

Green Star added, "I will be finishing off my mission but stick around in Dimmsdale. Especially since that thing is still coming."

"Which thing? Cause Nina was sensing something coming..." Cosmo shakily replied.

Green Star shrugged, "I know, _she_ was too..."

"She?" Tommy repeated.

Green Star ignored him as he headed off. Celesta turned to Tommy, completely confused.

"What just happened there?" Celesta asked.

Tommy turned to Cosmo and stated, "I would like to know the same thing."

Cosmo flinched a bit as he waved his wand. A zipper appeared over his mouth, which was odd. Tommy groaned but he was glad that they were saved.

...

Nina finally opened her eyes, seeing that they were out of the cage. Jorgen was next to her, looking around.

"What just happened?" Nina asked him.

Jorgen answered, "Somehow that crew member saved the kids."

Nina raised an eyebrow, "Wait, does that mean the council was wrong about them?"

"And if that's the case, was my erasing Turner's memory trying to lure us into something we are not ready for?" Jorgen further questioned.

...

 _"So far, so good..."_

"Yes but we have to keep in mind that we need to keep our act going."

 _"Don't worry about me, Anti-Leader. Sixer doesn't even know of my true intentions."_

"She's not the one I'm worried about."

...

 _Wishmaker1028: Alright, that ends our chapter today. I might update again today or next week. Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. The Unexpected

Back in Dimmsdale, A.J. woke up with a yawn and a stretch. For some strange reason, he had a good night's sleep. But, that's when he realized something. Alicia wasn't there. A.J. ran downstairs, forgetting to change. A.J. didn't even see his parents. A.J. darted out of the room and outside of his house. He had to find Alicia. But, things went from strange to stranger as A.J. looked down at his body and saw that he was reasonably younger...around 21 years of age the resident genius thought. That's when he saw Timmy riding a bicycle. A.J. ran out, to see his friend.

A.J. called, "Timmy!"

Timmy stopped his bike and A.J. noticed that he looked slightly different. He had no bucked teeth and he was also 21 years old. And more importantly, it looked like he had been crying. A.J. perked up at this almost immediately. What was going on?

Timmy sniffled and warned sharply, "I have no time to talk, A.J."

A.J. was completely worried at this point as he asked, "Timmy... Buddy, what happened?"

That's when Timmy backed away from A.J. instantly. A.J. perked up at this, the feeling in the pit of his stomach growing.

He hissed, the tears falling freely, "Don't _'buddy'_ me, A.J. We haven't been friends since my sixteenth birthday."

A.J. froze. Timmy was mad, upset, and vulnerable all at the same time. What did he mean that they hadn't been friends since his sixteen birthday? They were best friends right now. They had been for years. So why was this happening? He had to figure this out.

A.J. stated, "I just want to help."

Timmy shook his head and yelled, "All you want to do is show off how smart you are compared to me. Who got the dream job of being in astronomy? Who isn't stuck in fifth grade? You aren't. Who didn't lose the only family that they ever had today? Let me tell you, _'buddy'_ , it wasn't you!"

A.J. felt awful right now. He didn't know what was going on. He was so confused.

He tried to reach out to his friend and asked, "Who did you lose today?"

Timmy backed away from A.J., as if he was a wounded dog. That's when he hissed, "Everything! Everything that ever meant the world to me. All because of a stroke! All because of a..."

That's when Timmy broke down and started to cry…really cry. A.J. was heartbroken at this. Who was Timmy talking about and where was Alicia? A.J. decided to take a chance. He had nothing to lose.

A.J. asked, "Timmy, what about Alicia? And who did you lose today?"

Timmy looked up at him, tears rolling down his cheeks. He was about to say something that A.J. would soon never forget.

Timmy answered, chocking on his tears, "I don't know what you're trying to do. And I'm not going to play that game. I'm not going to let you set me up and then smack me down. Alex Jason Johnson Jr., for all I know, our friendship ended on my sixteenth birthday. And you're not going to get me while I'm already down. Oh, no. I already got that from my parents, Chester, and I don't need it from you. My only true friend is Anna. She never betrayed me. And I had another true friend but thanks to stroke…" Timmy turned away from A.J. and continued to cry. Through his tears; Timmy added, "Go and live your dream that I, an average kid, could never have. After all, you are a genius."

With that, Timmy started to pedal away but A.J. stopped him.

A.J. huffed, "Timmy, tell me what you lost."

Timmy spat, "Like you care that I lost Doc!"

A.J. let go of Timmy's bike realizing on how hurt he was. Timmy pedaled off with tears in his eyes. A.J. was in shock when he saw Chester coming up to him.

Chester asked, "A.J.? What was that all about?"

A.J. looked at him and answered honestly, "I don't know, Chester..."

That's when Chester said something A.J. wasn't expecting.

He stated, "You and I both know he isn't worth our breath."

A.J. turned to him and huffed, "What are you talking about?! He's our best friend, Chester! He needs us!"

Chester pointed out, "Are you kidding me? Timmy Turner has been acting like a kid ever since he learned he was being held back in the fifth grade the very first time. He's trying to hang onto something. That something, whatever it is, sure is pathetic."

A.J. hissed, "How dare you! He is our friend, he needs us."

Chester shook his head, "Timmy Turner is not worth our time. He never has been and never will be."

"NO!" A.J. screamed in his face.

...

"A.J.?" A familiar voice asked, sounding worried. A.J. woke up with a start, panting up a cold sweat. He sat up, Alicia sitting up next to him. She asked sweetly, "Another nightmare?"

A.J. barely nodded as he admitted, "Yeah, they seem to be more frequent too."

Alicia sighed sadly, "Why does this keep happening...?"

A.J. held her close and whispered, "I don't know... I honestly don't know..."

...

Timmy was already up, holding his pounding head. He was trying his hardest not to wake Trixie so he had went downstairs. Timmy couldn't understand why his forth dimensional sense was acting up. He knew that he had to make a trip to Hill Valley anyways. So he decided to lay back down and get some rest.

...

The next morning, Tommy and Tammy had left for school. Trixie had left after the kids did, which left Timmy to leave last. He grabbed his car keys, locking up the house, and headed out for the day. He eventually got up to Hill Valley and it was about mid-morning. He stopped at a house near the old Burger King, parking his car right in front. He headed to the garage and knocked at the door. He waited a moment before a man answered the garage door. He was in his late forties, had short dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, wearing a sky blue long sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans, and black shoes.

"Hey Verne." Timmy greeted.

"Hey Timmy." Verne greeted back.

Verne stepped away from the door. Timmy walked in, seeing that Jules and Emily were there too. Jules was in his early fifties, had short chestnut hair, brown eyes, wearing a red long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. Emily was about in her early forties, brown curly long hair pulled back into a beautiful braided ponytail, brown eyes, wearing a 1890 purple dress shirt, 1890's purple pants, and long black boots. She also wore a gold chain around her neck.

"You two are here too?" Timmy asked them.

"We figured that it might be the best place for us all to meet." Jules answered.

"And besides that, your forth dimensional sense acting up worse is worrying us." Emily admitted.

Timmy nodded in agreement. "Yes, it is worrying me too. It's like something is coming but I have no idea what it is."

Verne raised an eyebrow and slightly teased, "Do you have any idea of what it might be usually?"

To that, everyone laughed. Timmy smiled happily. This is where he felt at home. He turned to Emily.

He asked her, "How is your new invention coming?"

Emily answered, "Oh the time transporter? Almost finished! All I need to do is some final edits to it."

Timmy questioned, "There anyway of testing it?"

Emily raised an eyebrow as she asked a question of her own, "Yes, why?"

"Well, since my head won't stop pounding all day, can you find me later on tomorrow night?" Timmy asked.

"Of course I can..." Emily promised, a tad worried. She glanced as her older brothers, as Timmy left them. "What was that all about?" She asked them.

Jules answered, "I don't know but he seems worried about something."

Verne agreed, "Yes but why does he only want Emily to go?"

Emily teased, "Cause I'm a better time traveler than the two of you."

To that, both boys gave her a look.

...

Meanwhile, Timmy had went to Oak Park Cemetery. He stood in front of a tombstone that read: _'Here lies Doctor Emmett Lathrop Brown. Father, inventor, and friend.'_ Timmy was in tears, knelling down to the cold stone. While he knew Doc wasn't there, he pretended that he was. Doc had died of a stroke when Timmy was only 21.

Clara was still alive but she was in a home. Marty was married now, having two children of his own with Jennifer Parker. They had yet to tell their children of time traveling so it was harder to talk to Marty. At least it was for Timmy. When Doc died, it destroyed them both. Marty was never really over it. Timmy wasn't either.

"I love you Doc... I hope we're ready for this... I really am..." Timmy sobbed.

His tears hit the cold stone as Timmy just imagined smelling the old man's lab coat. It always smelled of campfire, or at least it did to Timmy.

"I love you too sport..." Doc whispered.

Timmy sobbed even harder and he didn't know why. It was like he was mourning more than just Doc...

...

 _Wishmaker1028: And there we have it. Quite a sad chapter, honestly. But we are going to be headed towards... Actually, never mind, I don't want to spoil it. For now guys, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	9. Revelations

Tommy woke up from a sound sleep. He stretched, seeing that Tammy was already up. That didn't surprise him, she was always up first. Wanda was with her and Cosmo went over to Tommy. The boy gave him a small, sleepy smile.

"Morning guys." Tommy greeted.

"Morning bro." Tammy greeted.

"Morning sport." Wanda stated.

"Hey crayon!" Cosmo stupidly commented.

Tommy rolled his eyes a bit. Just then, the twins heard their Mom calling up to them.

Trixie called up to the kids, "Tommy! Tammy! Breakfast is ready!"

Tommy and Tammy headed downstairs. Cosmo and Wanda followed as their backpacks. Trixie placed down their breakfast. Tammy was the first to notice that their father wasn't back yet.

"Hey Mom? Where is Dad?" Tammy asked curiously.

Trixie perked up and answered, "Oh, he mentioned something earlier about going to Hill Valley to see his cousins up there. He didn't mention when he would be back though..."

Tommy pouted, "Aw man..."

Trixie giggled a bit. Wanda looked at the empty seat, frowning a bit. She wished that Jorgen didn't erase his memory... The kids started to eat their breakfast, chit chatting. After breakfast, the three of them went outside to wait for the bus. Ten minutes of waiting, the bus had arrived. Tommy and Tammy got on the bus, waving goodbye to their Mom. Trixie waved goodbye as she headed back inside. She went to the table and started to clean it off. Just then, she heard the back door open. She turned, seeing Jules come in.

"Trixie!" He exclaimed.

"Oh my goodness!" Trixie exclaimed, a bit startled. She grabbed a frying pan as a weapon. "Who are you and how do you know my name?!" She demanded.

"My name is Jules Brown. I'm one of Timmy's cousins in Hill Valley." Jules explained.

Trixie raised an eyebrow, "I slightly see the resemblance but what are you doing here? I thought Timmy went up to Hill Valley to see you!"

Jules replied, "He did but we have a problem!"

Before Trixie was about to ask, two Eliminators came in. Trixie's eyes went wide as she threw the frying pan at them. One of the Eliminators opened a portal, absorbing it.

"What is that thing?!" Trixie asked, having the strongest sense of deja vue.

"That thing captured my brother Verne!" Jules answered, scared out of his mind.

Trixie was about to ask about Timmy went the portal opened up again. Jules grabbed Trixie, throwing her to the side. Trixie got to the floor in a huff as the Eliminator took up Jules.

"Oh no!" Trixie exclaimed. They immediately turned to her as she added, "Uh oh..."

...

Meanwhile, at the school, it was another typical day. Tommy was having fun until the Eliminators busted down the door. Tammy gasped sharply.

"Okay... who in the world are they!?" Tammy asked.

Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Rose, and Juandissimo all gasped. Before they could do anything, the Eliminators took out a hologram of Crocker. Tommy got Celesta behind him again as Cosmo came to him as a laser sword.

Tommy told them, "You aren't hurting anyone here!"

 **"Must eliminate the Chosen One."** The Eliminator replied simply.

Tommy spun Cosmo around, looking like a master. Celesta turned, seeing that everyone was running away from the robots.

She breathed, "What are those things...?"

Wanda whispered to Juandissimo, "Why are the Eliminators back? I thought the Darkness was defeated!"

Celesta overheard this and started to think, _'Eliminators? Darkness? What is going on?'_ Snapping back to reality, she saw that Tommy had managed to fend off one. The rest of them seemed sorely interested in taking the kid on but seeing so many other kids with weapons made them retreat. Celesta looked at the one he took out and then at him.

"Tommy, I think those things are here for you!" Celesta surmised.

Tommy perked up as the fairies cringed hard. "For me!? Why?!" Tommy asked her.

"I don't know. Maybe because to them, you look like a younger Turbo Thunder?" Celesta guessed.

While the fairies knew that wasn't exactly the case, they decided to let the assumption take its course.

"Why do they want Turbo Thunder then?" Harmony asked her.

Celesta put her a hand to her chin and admitted, "Of that, I'm not sure."

"Well either way, we have to protect Tommy at all cost." Roderick stated.

"I think we should ask Frederick and Amelia for their help." Todd suggested.

"What should we do about the robots here then?" Tammy asked him.

Just then, a portal appeared besides the kids. Nina, Marion, Jorgen, and Turbo Thunder all came out at the same time.

Nina commented, "We got them here. You kids go on ahead to Retroville."

The kids all nodded as they headed to Retroville.

...

Meanwhile, Trixie was hiding behind the couch. She panted, not believing what was happening. It was just like her nightmares, only worse. This was real. They were real. Trixie started to wonder, _'If that's the case, then does that mean that nightmare was a real memory...?'_ That's when she felt something small next to her.

She took a look, seeing that it was a small wooden music box. Just as she curiously picked up, the box glowed a rainbow light. Trixie gasped, dropping it to the ground out of fright. The music box opened and it started to play a beautiful song. It was Oracion. Trixie gasped in awe as the song enveloped the entire house with the rainbow light and music.

The Eliminator, upon hearing the song, quickly covered its ears. (If Eliminators had ears.) Trixie peeked over from behind the couch, seeing that the robot was cowarding from the song. just then, a fairy appeared. She had long blonde curly hair, brown eyes, freckles on her face, wings, a wand in her right hand, wearing a pink Russian hat on top of her head instead of a crown, and a pink Russian style type of dress, and pink Russian boots.

The fairy spoke not a word but flicked her wand at the Eliminator. A burst of fairy magic, in the symbols of music, forced the Eliminator out of the house. The song ended as the fairy floated in front of Trixie.

"A fairy..." She breathed.

"Not just any fairy! The fairy of music, Melody!" A familiar voice stated.

Trixie turned around and to her surprise, Timmy had returned in by the front door.

"Timmy?" Trixie asked, a bit surprised. Melody was even more stunned. How did he...? Before another question could be answered, Timmy ran up to Trixie and hugged her. Trixie snapped out of it, returning the hug. "They... they are _real_..." Trixie hiccuped.

"Apparently so..." Timmy replied, rubbing her back.

Trixie looked up at her husband, the same fire in his eyes that look oh so familiar to her.

She asked, "Timmy?"

Timmy admitted, "My memory is slowly coming back to me, Trixie... Those Eliminators... are indeed real. How they came back or why they are here is a mystery to me. The one thing I do know for sure is this... If this is anything like the first go around, or what I'm starting to remember from that... is that we need to find Tommy..."

Trixie's eyes quickly went wide as she asked, "Wait... where is Tommy? He and Tammy should've been home thirty minutes ago!" Just as he was about to answer, he groaned in pain, grabbing his head. "Timmy? What's wrong?" Trixie asked, worried.

Timmy couldn't answer, he was in too much pain. _'W - what is happening...'_ Timmy wondered, mostly to himself. Melody looked around, seeing that the Eliminator they had defeated had yet to bring back Jules. She frowned immediately.

"Timmy!" A familiar voice yelled, causing the bucked tooth adult to look up. Coming through the front door this time was all of his friends, plus Dipper and Pacifica, not to mention Jimmy and Cindy. "We have a problem." Chester stated.

"If this is about those Eliminators..." Trixie started to say.

"It is! They took Sheen and Libby!" Jimmy declared.

"They what?!" Trixie asked, shocked.

"This is starting to look way too familiar..." A.J. admitted quietly.

"Huh? Mind cluing us in on this?" Pacifica asked.

Remy looked around, mildly ignoring Melody for a moment. Even he had to admit this was feeling familiar.

Timmy finally managed to snap of out his trace, "The Chosen One... is me..."

...

 _Wishmaker1028: Boom, another chapter is done! Really surprised I managed to squeeze this out like this but I thought to do it now. But this means I probably won't update for another week. That's fine by me, it will leave me some wiggle room to work on the next few chapters. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	10. Remember

_"We're taking our family photo today so I don't want us to be late."_

 _"So... should I get ready for this family photo too?"_

 _"No! You should be getting ready for school. Now kindly skedaddle, I've got two babies to dress!"_

 _"...I didn't want to be apart of your dumb family photo anyway..."_

 _"We told you to use the wand in emergencies only!"_

 _"And you told me that you would always be there for me! But you're not!"_

 _"Timmy, if you were out of wishes... why didn't you just call us?"_

 _"Well, you were so busy with... I thought you didn't want to bother with me anymore..."_

 _"We're to blame too, sport... We've really been ignoring you lately and we're sorry."_

 _"But just because we have a new baby doesn't mean that you are any less important to us..."_

 _"We're all a family and we always will be."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yes! Now, we have to get our photo taken and... Well?"_

 _"Well what?"_

 _"Get in the photo silly!"_

 _"Photo? In? Me? Get?"_

 _"Well sure! This is a family photo and you are part of the family..."_

 _"We couldn't possibly do it without you, Timmy. We love you!"_

 _"Family..."_

...

Timmy snapped out of his revere, with a sharp gasp. Chloe looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Bro?" She asked, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Timmy looked at her and answered, "Chloe... I don't know how to ask this, since you were adopted but..." He took a deep breath before he asked, "Do you remember anyone else taking care of us besides Mom and Dad?"

Chloe thought for a moment before finally answering, "I remember something about voices I don't hear nowadays..."

Dipper perked up, "So what do this have to do with anything?"

Timmy was about to say something to him until they were approached by some strange men in black jackets.

"Timmy Turner?" One of them asked.

Timmy looked at them and answered, "Yes...?"

That's when the men turned into Eliminators. Timmy sharply gasped.

 **"We came for you..."**

...

The next thing Timmy knew was that he and his friends were in a strange looking prison. It wasn't exactly what he expected. He looked into the cells, seeing strange creatures. Some of them were starting to ring a bell in his mind, some weren't. That's when he noticed one of the cells holding Jules and Verne.

While he wanted to run over there and see if they were okay, something told him that it was best to wait. The group continued down the hall as the Eliminator leading the group opened up one of the cells. Timmy took a good look, seeing that all of the magical creatures in this cell were bringing up a lot of memories.

Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, Sparky, Rose, Lionel, Roger, Cassie, Iris, Cupid, Nina, Jorgen, and Marion all looked. The minute they saw their new cellmates, they gulped down the irony of it all. The Eliminators pushed them all in, closing and locking the door behind them. They walked off, allowing the adults to sit down. While Dipper and Pacifica weren't feeling the irony; the others were.

It was oddly quiet, as if they were studying the mortals. Wanda was cursing her luck. Here she was, in the same cell as her former godchild - someone she considered to be her other son - and she couldn't even talk to him. She glared at Jorgen hard, as if to say, _'how could you'_. Jorgen felt smaller in an instant. He knew how much Timmy meant to Wanda. And to...

That's when he huffed heavily. Nina saw this, sitting next to him.

"Don't worry, we'll figure out a way to get out of here soon." Nina reassured.

Jorgen admitted softly, "I'm so used to Nacey coming and saving my butt whenever I did something stupid. Guess her leaving was a way of telling me she wouldn't do it anymore..."

Nina didn't argue that point. She really couldn't. She just sighed sadly.

"I miss her too." She confessed.

Jorgen was oddly quiet after that.

...

 _"Hey Timmy?"_

 _"Hmm? Yes...?"_

 _"Do you... do you think I'll ever see you again?"_

 _Timmy looked at her, as if she was crazy. The British accent she had in her voice was just so soft, yet so broken. He felt like he knew her somehow... but how?_

 _"Why do you ask that? Of course you will."_

 _"I'm just worried is all..."_

 _"That I'll do something stupid?"_

 _"No... That ... will do something stupid."_

 _"That honestly would surprise me then. He has changed a lot in these last few years."_

 _"That is true..."_

 _"I have a feeling you will see me again. I will promise you of that..."_

...

About ten minutes later, an Eliminator opened their cell door. Jorgen looked up at it and for some reason, he felt goosebumps. But those goosebumps he only got around...

 **"Hold it! Stop where you are!"** An Eliminator demanded.

The one in the cell paused for a moment, as if it was staring at Jorgen. There it was again. Those goosebumps. As the Eliminator raised up its right arm, a magical aura came from its right hand and stopped the Eliminators on the other side. Nina was the first one to pick up on this.

"That's island magic..." She breathed.

"A magical being? But who?" Marion questioned.

Jorgen felt his heart was about to explode as the Eliminator took off its robotic head after taking out the other Eliminators. Deactivating a simulation robot was none other than Nacey Cortex. It was her! She was back!

"Nacey!" Jorgen cried out happily.

"Mom!" Nina gushed, running over to her and hugging her greatly.

Nacey returned the hug, holding her daughter close. She ran her fingers through her hair gently, smiling. That smile...those goosebumps... This was worth the those thirty years... She was back. And with her help, they could stop the Darkness and save the kids before anyone got seriously hurt. As Nina parted out of her hug, Jorgen got to his feet, walking over to Nacey. The two stared at one another for one minute...until Nacey slapped Jorgen - hard.

"Ow!" He winced. Did she get even stronger? "What the heck was that for?!" He demanded.

"You know exactly what that was for! Don't even play dumb with me, Von Strangle. I am not in the mood." She warned. Jorgen saw her gaze landing on Timmy and wincing hard. "I warned you that you were going to regret this! And now look where we are! Facing the Darkness again!" She added. She turned back to Jorgen, tears rolling down her face. She huffed, "You ran away! You couldn't even face me! The only reason I came back is because I don't want any kids jumping into the Darkness today!"

"One of the kids is going to jump into the Darkness?" Wanda asked her, now sounding more worried.

"If Coco's calculations are correct, yes..." Nacey answered.

"We can't let that happen again!" Iris cried out.

Nacey nodded in agreement, "I know, so we have to get the wands, find the kids, and stop the Darkness. This is a category Delta everyone. We all participate." She turned to Marion and started to add, "And don't even think that you are going to interject with your..."

"Welcome back, Nance." Marion stated, cutting her off.

Nacey seemed to have calmed down a bit after that, just merely nodding at the gesture. She went out of the cell first, followed by her daughter and the others. The last to leave where Cupid and Jorgen.

"Yeah...she's back..." Jorgen commented, mostly to himself.

"Bet is on that she will ignore you for the rest of this situation." Cupid predicted.

"I wouldn't blame her... I would too if I was her..." Jorgen admitted.

Cupid turned to him and softly replied, "Come on, we've got to stop the Darkness."

The ex fairy commander just nodded as they left the cell together. Sure, he should've realized that Nacey wasn't going to forgive him right off. He barely forgave himself. But to completely ignore him after her rant? She was pissed. And she had every right to be.

...

The group raided the vault, after a long fight with some Eliminators, getting the wands back. Wanda turned to Nacey.

"So do you know where the kids are right now?" She asked, in a worried tone.

"If what I sensed before is true, they are headed for the blue moon as we speak." Nacey answered.

"What about the other mortals that are here? What should we do with them?" Marion asked her.

"For the time being, they'll have to stay here. This Darkness won't stop unless it captures the Chosen One." Nacey reported.

Timmy spoke up, "But why does it want me? I'm just an average adult that just found out that he had more of a past than he remembered!"

Nacey looked at him and while she saw there was a small spark of recognition there, it was small. Timmy was slowly gaining back his memories. She gave Jorgen a hard glare, one that sent down shivers everyone's spine. Nacey looked back at Timmy, placing her hand on his shoulder.

She explained, "This Darkness, while it is a rather large chunk of the first one, wants answers than a friend. Even if you or Tommy flung yourselves at it, it won't matter. Like you just said, you are just an average adult. The minute it will realize that, it will not let you go and use you as bait for one of us immortals."

Timmy looked at her and started to whisper, "Nacey... you aren't thinking of..."

Nacey quickly changed the subject, "But that doesn't matter now. We have to get to the blue moon now if we want to stop this."

Timmy frowned, eyeing the quiet Jorgen. Nacey rallied up the magical creatures, minus Jorgen, which gave Timmy a minute alone with Jorgen.

"You heard that right? Nacey's your wife or something right? Maybe you can talk to her..." Timmy pleaded.

Jorgen looked at Timmy and stated, "You realize that she has been ignoring me ever since she got back right? No, she won't listen to me. And I don't want her to be the one to throw herself at the Darkness. No matter how mad she is at me, I love her that much to bite the bullet for her."

"But she's expecting me or Tommy to do it..." Timmy protested.

"Then that's exactly what will happen." Jorgen commented.

Timmy raised an eyebrow.

...

A few minutes later, they all had arrived at the blue moon. Tommy and the kids were there. The Darkness and the Eliminators were there too. It was so much of irony. The Darkness was starting to suck in everyone, Trixie being at the top. Nacey was about to throw herself at the Darkness until Timmy cut her off.

"Timmy!" She yelled over the wind.

Timmy ignored her, running up to Trixie. She grabbed his hands and the minute she did, she sensed something was off. Something was wrong.

"Timmy...?" She asked, looking at him.

"Sorry Trixie..." He whispered, letting go of her hands.

"TIMMY!" Everyone shouted as Timmy started to fly towards the Darkness.

The Darkness took Darkness and flew off. The wind stopped, forcing everyone to land on the ground. As the Darknes left the horizon, Trixie felt a cold shiver go down her spine. It was unfamiliar to her but she felt like something was wrong. She didn't know what it was but to the fact that Timmy was acting so strange. He wasn't acting like himself at all. She felt, deep in her heart, something was wrong. She couldn't pin point what but she knew it had to be true. As the entire team started to cry, for the lost of Timmy, Nacey's shoulders slumped. She knew this was coming once more but seeing it again after thirty long years hurt. Jorgen saw her from the side, placing his hand on her right shoulder. At first, Nacey processed the gesture wrongly, shrugging Jorgen's hand off her shoulder.

"Nacey..." He started to say.

But she wasn't having it. Not today.

She warned, "Don't you start with me, Jorgen Von Strangle. If you had just listened to my warning in the first place, we wouldn't be in this situation right now! Now Timmy is in danger and we can't get to him without a ship! You happy now?! You just managed to push out everyone in your life! Including me!"

She looked down now, tears freely rolling down her face. Jorgen got closer to her, placing both his hands on her shoulders. Something was wrong. She couldn't explain what it was but it wasn't the same amount of familiarity she was used to when Jorgen was around. In fact, this felt like the complete opposite. Like he was Timmy for some reason. But that didn't make any sense to the magical being. Timmy was just taken by the Darkness, right? ...right? Jorgen, or whomever he was, wiped away her tears gently. To her, it escalated her theory even more.

"I'm so sorry about all of this. But we thought if you were the one to throw yourself in, it would still come back. So forgive me... Especially for what I am about to say. But we have to save Jorgen."

Trixie overheard this, instantly perking up. Nacey's senses felt like they were heightened, especially when this imposter took off a bracelet and transformed him to Timmy.

"Timmy!" Trixie gasped, shocked and awe.

"Turner?" Jimmy asked, turning his head.

"Dad!" The kids gushed, running up to their father.

Timmy hugged his kids gently as he stated, "I'm fine kids... I'm fine..."

Nina started to realize what had happened as everyone was giving Timmy happy and relieved hugs.

"Wait... if Timmy was Jorgen... Does that mean Jorgen was...?" She started to ask, pointing to the spot where the Darkness was.

That's when Nacey's world came crashing down. Now she realized why she was feeling that way. Jorgen must've switched spots with Timmy before this happened. She covered her mouth with both hands, her tears following even more freely. She knelt down to the surface of the blue moon, utterly destroyed.

"Oh Jorgen...what have you done...?" She whispered.

Timmy placed his hand on Nacey's shoulder, gently. She barely looked at him, sniffling.

He promised, "Hey, have I ever let you down? We will get Jorgen back."

Marion perked up at this and asked the obvious question, "How? That thing took off without a second thought after it took Jorgen! How are we supposed to find it?"

Timmy shook his head as he explained, "Not _'we'_ , Marion. _'Him'_. We allow _'him'_ to save Jorgen."

Trixie asked, raising an eyebrow, "Him who?"

Just then, a blue portal opened up besides the fairies, allowing a girl to walk through it. It was Emily.

She looked at Timmy and asked, "Wait, am I too late?"

Timmy chuckled, "Nah just in time, Emily. No pun intended."

Trixie looked at her in awe and asked, "Wait, is that your cousin Emily?"

Timmy nodded as he stated, "Yes, that is my cousin, Emily Brown."

Emily waved politely and questioned, "So why did you want me to test my time transporter anyways?"

Timmy explained, "I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen today. My head kept pounding."

Nacey was the one to perk up now as she wondered, "From the rush of your memories returning?"

Timmy shook his head again, "No, this is completely unrelated. You see, as Doctor Emmett Brown's great nephew, I get the pleasure of forth dimensional provision. In other words, my head starts to hurt when there is something wrong in the timestream."

Jimmy commented, "I actually met him once. He kept saying that he needed me to stay close to you when the time comes. Guess this is that time."

Dipper stated, "Well, we can't just stand here all day. We have to save Jorgen."

Pacifica added, "And the world."

Cindy replied, "Yeah, we can't forget about that."

Tommy looked up at his Dad and asked, "So if you were the Chosen One, that means you had fairies like us, right?"

Timmy looked at Cosmo and Wanda in that moment. It was a smile and recognizing them that made their hearts stop. He was starting to remember. It was slow but it was better than nothing.

He just chuckled, "Yes, you are right."

Tammy groaned, "Oh man, this is a lot to take in."

Timmy reassured, "Believe me, its gonna get a lot more confusing if the crew starts coming back after all of this time."

Nacey got to her feet almost immediately and questioned, "Wait, you heard of the crew?"

"It's all slowly coming back to me. I guess I was a really important person back in the time of my youth." He admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

Nacey semi smiled before she looked up at the spot where the Darkness took Jorgen. _'Hang on Jorgen, we're coming.'_ She thought.

...

 _Wishmaker1028: There we go! The second chapter of the Darkness arc is done! Hoping to put up the last chapter up for this arc either today or next week. For the time being, we are done for now. Episode referenced: For Emergencies Only. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	11. Return

"...Jorgen?"

Jorgen slowly opened his eyes and to his surprise, Nacey was right there. He was surprised that she was standing over him, let alone talking to him.

"Nance...?" He asked, a bit groggily. He sat up, holding his head. He noticed that he was back in Fairy World. "Are we at my house?" He asked her.

Nacey nodded as she answered, "Yeah, after we got you from the Darkness, we brought you home for the time being."

Jorgen looked at her, stroking her hair. "I've missed you..."

"I've missed you too... And I'm sorry for the way I acted before..." She whispered.

Jorgen started to lean in a bit until a voice caught his attention.

"Don't do it!"

Jorgen turned and saw that a human mortal man standing there. He had short gray hair, blue eyes, wearing a gray collared shirt, a gold ring on his hand, a watch on his right wrist, a silver chain around his neck, blue jeans, and black sneakers. Jorgen was shocked.

"Who are you?!" Jorgen asked, a bit scared.

"Never mind that! Just don't kiss that Eliminator!" He instructed, taking out Crash's old fruit bazooka.

Jorgen was a bit startled that the guy was aiming the bazooka at Nacey. He was even more startled when Nacey turned into an Eliminator.

"Oh... so glad that I didn't kiss Nacey..." He groaned.

"Duck!" The man instructed.

Jorgen did as he was told. The man fired at the Eliminator, destroying it. Jorgen turned to him.

"So... what was your name again?" Jorgen asked him.

"Name's Marty McFly. I'm a friend of the Brown family and Timmy Turner's." Marty answered. That's when he saw more Eliminators come in. "And we got company!" He added, grabbing up the bazooka.

Jorgen gasped as he used his fairy magic to bring out his bazooka. The two started firing as the back world disappeared, revealing a De Lorean and that he was indeed the Darkness.

"Oh now I know how Turner felt..." Jorgen commented.

"Get in the De Lorean! There's too many of them!" Marty instructed.

Jorgen got into the De Lorean and Marty did the same. He drove off with the Eliminators on their tail.

"They are gaining!" Jorgen yelped.

"Not for long!" Marty stated, flipping a switch.

The De Lorean took off, going up into the sky. Marty accelerated to 88 MPH and got them out of there. Left behind was two flaming tire tracks...

...

Hours before...

The trip back to Dimmsdale was a quiet one. While it was apparent Timmy was slowly regaining his memories, it was obvious that the Darkness would come back at some point. Whether it was to consume everyone and everything because it didn't get its answers still remained a mystery. But Jorgen's sacrifice was one that Nacey wasn't expecting. She looked over at Nina, who was texting. Before she could say anything, Tommy finally spoke.

"So what do we do now? Retreat to the Turner Cave?" Tommy asked them.

"Turner Cave? I used to remember it as the Timmy Cave." Jimmy slightly teased.

Timmy slightly smiled at the reference.

"The Timmy Cave? Was that what it was called?" Tammy asked her dad.

Timmy answered, "Yes but that was a long time ago. I'm surprised that it is still down there."

Chloe added, "And even after our memories were erased." She turned to Trixie and wondered, "I wonder why Jorgen erased our memories in the first place, especially earlier than he promised."

Trixie shrugged as the team entered the Turner Cave. While it wasn't what the adults were expecting, it was a hideout. Nacey went over to the computer, sat down in the chair, trying to hold back the tears. Nina came over to her, a small worried look on her face.

"Mom...?" Nina asked.

Nacey looked at her as she rubbed her eyes and admitted, "Never thought that Jorgen would do this..."

Nina walked over to her and gave her a hug. Nacey returned it, sniffling. Just then, a clear portal opened behind them. The two of them turned, seeing an island magic portal being opened. Out came Crash Bandicoot, Neo Cortex, John, and Pete. Crash hadn't changed all that much, except his orange fur is now a gray color and his stomach fur was a silver color. He had a keystone in his left glove. Cortex had gray hair, glasses over his eyes, wearing a black hoodie with a gray undershirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. He had a keystone around his neck. Pete had evolved into a Kanto Raichu. John had evolved into an Alolan Raichu.

"Hello Nacey." Neo greeted, smiling at his sister.

"Neo? Crash? John? Pete? What are you all doing here?" Nacey asked them.

"I called them in. I figured that we were going to need a lot of firepower against this Darkness." Nina explained. She ran over to her uncle and added, "Though I wasn't expecting you to return this quickly, Uncle Neo."

Neo chuckled, "I had to come to see you and your mother again."

"It is great to see you both again." Crash added.

"Yes, I totally agree!" John and Pete said at the same time. They turned to each other as they said in unison again, "Jinx!"

Nacey couldn't help but laugh as she walked over to her brother. She hugged him and Neo returned it. Nina couldn't help but smile at the scene. Her team was back together.

...

Timmy had found a secret room in the room, seeing a bunch of pictures. There, also in the room, was a girl. She was a bit older than him, her hair was short with gray streaks in it, green eyes behind her glasses, wearing a gold necklace, a gold ring on her hand, a pink half inch sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans, and black tall boots. She looked over at him, a small sad smile on her face.

"Who are you?!" Timmy demanded.

She softly stated, "Oh Timmy... if only you hadn't lost your memory. We were the reason that you had lost your memory of us..."

Timmy perked up and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

She explained, "Forgive me, let me explain a bit. My name is Amie. That's all you need to know at this point. But the fairy council had a fear of the crew. They believed that we could bring our wrath to them. Honestly, I thought about it. Green Star thought about it. We thought about stopping it."

Timmy took this the wrong way as he questioned, "Then why didn't you?! Jorgen is now in the Darkness because you didn't step in! Sis, you can't be serious!"

Amie perked up at this. "What did you call me...?"

Before Timmy could clarify, Green Star came in using his magic.

"Excuse me. But the data rocket is ready for launch." He told her.

Amie just nodded. "Then let us leave it here and leave." She then turned to Timmy, giving him the peace sign to him. "So long, bro..." She whispered.

Timmy gasped as they disappeared. "Amie! Luigi! Wait!" He begged, the tears in eyes. But it was too late, they were gone and the data rocket was in the corner. Timmy had tears roll down his face, grabbing up the data rocket. He couldn't help but wonder...

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Timmy perked up, headed towards the three sonic booms he knew so well. Emily gasped happily and hugged Marty when she saw him again.

"Marty!" She gushed.

Marty chuckled, returning her hug. Jorgen was the next to come out of the De Lorean. He slightly smiled at seeing the Timmy Cave. He was genuinely was surprised that it was still in tact. As the whole team started to catch up, Timmy walked over, still holding the data rocket.

Trixie saw this and asked, "What is that, Timmy?"

Timmy explained, "It's a data rocket. I think it will download all of the answers that the Darkness seeks and more."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Where did you get that from, bro?"

"Just say I got this from a friend." Timmy dismissed, handing it to Nacey.

"How do we fire this bad boy?" Nacey questioned.

"I think we can fire it from the De Lorean since it can fly up close to the Darkness." Marty offered.

Crash stated, "That sounds easy enough."

...

Later that afternoon, after the data rocket was launched and the Darkness went away, Jorgen was in front of the council again. This time, he wasn't alone. Everyone else was there, except for Timmy. Since his fate was being decided, he had gone off to the top of Fairy World. While he was waiting, he felt something in his heart. Something familiar. While he didn't know what it was, he smiled anyhow. He knew that he was going to be okay. And one day soon, he would see the crew again. He didn't know when but he knew it would be soon.

...

 _"So... looks like that plan failed."_

"No thanks to you! What are you even doing now?!"

 _"Biding my time. I know better than you."_

...

 _Wishmaker1028: That ends this chapter! Sorry for the delay but the next chapter should come up either tomorrow or Wednesday. Not sure yet. For now, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	12. Somewhere in the Woods

It had been almost two weeks since the Darkness was defeated. While Dipper was still struggling to figure out why he and Pacifica were allowed to remember, he was struggling with something else as well. Ever since the Bill Cipher statue disappeared in the woods, Celesta was acting a bit out of character. Dipper didn't want to consider the fact that maybe - just maybe...

"Dipper?" A voice asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. Dipper turned and saw his wife standing in the doorway. "You okay?" She asked.

Dipper answered, "I've been thinking a lot about the statue lately. These recent events have got me thinking that we did the wrong thing."

Pacifica sat down next to Dipper and started to say, "The wrong thing? Dipper we had to come here so my dad could..."

"I was meaning you-know-who." Dipper interupted.

Upon hearing that, Pacifica's eyes went wide. She backed off her husband in fear. Upon seeing this, Dipper held her close.

"Is that the reason you wanted to leave? Because the statue disappeared?" She asked him. Before Dipper could fully answer her, the phone rang. Pacifica went over to the phone, picking it up. "Hello, this is the Pine Residents. Pacifica speaking." She greeted.

A familiar male voice stated, "Now Pacifica, what have I told you? To me, you will always still be a Northwest."

Pacifica immediately perked up as Celesta entered the room.

"Dad?" Pacifica asked.

"Grandpa?" Celesta gushed happily, grabbing the phone from her mom. "Sorry Mom." She apologized before talking to Preston. "Hi Grandpa! I miss you!" She told him.

Preston couldn't help but chuckle, "Well now Celesta. I miss you as well. In fact, I was hoping that you would come and visit me soon. Hopefully bring those new friends you were telling me so much about."

"You mean Tommy and Tammy Turner? They are my best friends, grandpa." Celesta replied.

Preston offered, "Well, I had heard from the grape vine that George Nickson was coming into town as well. You remember George, yes?"

Celesta confirmed, "Yeah! He was awesome!" She turned to her parents and asked, "Can we go Mommy and Daddy? Please please please?"

Pacifica started to say, "Well we..."

Dipper interrupted, "Would be tickled pink."

Pacifica raised an eyebrow. But Celesta's eyes went wide with joy.

"Really Daddy? We're going back to Gravity Falls?" Celesta questioned happily.

Dipper answered, "Yes but I would like for Timmy and Trixie to come with us so they can keep an eye on Tommy and Tammy."

Celesta gave her Mom the phone back before she hugged her Dad's legs.

"Thanks Daddy!" Celesta gushed.

Dipper chuckled, "Why don't you run over to the Turner's and let them know of what we are doing."

Celesta nodded as she ran out the door. Pacifica turned back to the phone.

She told her father, "We'll see you soon." With that, she hung up. She turned to Dipper and asked, "Are you sure about this?"

Dipper answered, "If my theory is correct, we only have a small amount of time before we can get the people of the Cipher Wheel together."

Pacifica sharply gasped, "You honestly think Bill is in Celesta?"

"Worst part is: I think she's following Grunkle Ford's path without knowing it. It'll be a matter of time before he comes out again." Dipper explained.

...

After a few hours, Dipper's car and Timmy's car were on the road to Gravity Falls. Tammy and Tommy were using Cosmo and Wanda as cameras and video games.

Wanda asked, "So sport, what do you think this is all about?"

Timmy was about to answer but Tommy answered, "I'm not sure..." Then he realized that Wanda was talking to Timmy. He asked, "Oh, were you talking to Dad?"

Timmy couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Don't worry about it, son. Wanda always called me sport when Chloe and I were younger." Timmy confirmed.

"That's cool..." Tommy breathed.

Tammy looked up and asked, "Has any fairy been to Gravity Falls? You did mention that there was some sort of restriction."

Trixie answered, "You are right about that. So why are Marion and Nina allowing this?"

Timmy stated honestly, "I'm not sure but we should stay on our toes."

Everyone in the car nodded as they got into town. Not much about Gravity Falls had changed, some of the buildings had new colors to them. Other than that, everything looked about the same to Dipper. He smiled somberly as Celesta was happy as a claim.

"We're home! I really want to see grandpa!" She told them.

"Before we do that, we should stop by the hotel so we can check in there." Dipper reminded.

"We're not staying with Auntie Mabel? Aw..." Celesta complained a bit.

Pacifica laughed, "While your aunt does have enough beds for us, she doesn't have enough room for the Turner's. She is going to meet us with Scarlett at the hotel."

Celesta was beyond happy. She was finally home. The car finally stopped at the _'Gravity Hotel'_. The Turners pulled up behind them. Dipper and Pacifica got out of their car along with Celesta. Mabel came over with Scarlett. Mabel was about Dipper's age. She still had long curly brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, blue eyes, a diamond ring on her finger, wearing a pink sweater with a rainbow knitted into it, blue jeans, and black shoes. Scarlett saw Celesta and gasped happily.

"Celesta! You're back!" She gushed, hugging her cousin.

"Hey Scarlett!" Celesta gushed, really happy.

She returned the hug as the Turners came up. Scarlett turned to them, raising an eyebrow.

"More company?" She asked.

"These are the Turners." Celesta informed.

Timmy bent down to Scarlett's eye level and said, "Hello there. I'm Timmy Turner." He pointed to Trixie and added, "This is my wife, Trixie." Tommy and Tammy came into Scarlett's view, having green and pink cameras. He introduced, "And our kids, Tammy and Tommy."

"Hi I'm Scarlett!" She gushed.

Mabel came over to them as Timmy got up. "And I'm Mabel." Mabel told the Turners.

Timmy was about to shake her hand but Mabel instead hugged him. Timmy was a bit startled.

"Sorry, forgot to mention that Mabel is a bit of a hugger." Dipper told him.

Timmy chuckled as Mabel felt really strong. He joked, "A crushing hugger."

To that, everyone laughed. Celesta was really happy. She was home.

...

After they had gotten settled in, Celesta had decided to walk to her grandfather's house. Tommy had gone with her, seeing that Tammy was hanging out with Scarlett. Cosmo had gone with them, disguised still as Tommy's camera. Soon, the two had arrived at the Northwest Mansion. While it wasn't as big as the first one from years ago, it was still a big house.

Tommy was in awe as was Cosmo. "Whoa!" They both said, in unison.

Celesta went up to the door and knocked. Before she knew it, Preston had answered the door. His hair was starting to gray but he hadn't changed all that much. He was now wearing a gray suit instead of a blue one. He was no longer wearing a gold ring.

"Hello Celesta." He greeted. He turned to Tommy and asked, "And this must be Tommy, yes?"

"Yes grandpa! That's Tommy!" Celesta confirmed.

"Well welcome to Gravity Falls." Preston greeted.

That's when a boy came into view. He was about the same age as they were. He had short red hair, stunning brown eyes, wearing a regal blue suit with a white undershirt and gold cufflings, and black dress shoes. He was quite handsome.

"George!" Celesta gushed, hugging her old friend.

George was about to push her back, until he looked at Preston's glaring face. He grimaced and returned the hug. Tommy, upon seeing that, felt oddly jealous. And he didn't know why.

George pulled out of the hug and stated, "It's been far too long Celesta."

Celesta nodded in agreement. "Let me introduce you to one of my best friends, Tommy Turner."

George greeted, "It is nice to meet you, Tommy."

Tommy sneered, "Likewise, I guess." He turned to Cosmo and whispered, "I don't like the looks of this guy... he seems way too perfect."

Cosmo whispered, "Yeah, he does seem like he is wearing too much hair gel! Fudgehead will be jealous!"

Tommy groaned upon hearing that. Preston was watching him from afar. He shook his head and turned to Celesta.

"Now you can't be coming here alone. Where are the others?" Preston requested.

"They'll be here later, grandpa." Celesta stated.

"Very well, why don't we all come in for a bit and have a chat?" Preston asked.

"Sure!" Celesta agreed, as they all headed into the mansion.

Without either Celesta or Tommy noticing, Preston sneered. It was starting to work.

...

 _Wishmaker1028: And this is where I am going to cliffhanger it. Sorry guys but I had to. What is Preston up to? And what about Bill? Don't worry, we will get those answers and more... next chapter! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	13. Hallowed Halls

As Tommy and Celesta stepped into the mansion, Tommy was in awe of how many rich things there were. Cosmo was too, trying his hardest not to whistle. Celesta giggled as she ran over to an elderly butler.

"Charlie!" She gushed.

"Ah hello young Mistress Celesta." He replied, smiling at her.

"Mistress Celesta?" An elderly maid asked.

"Hi Noelle!" Celesta greeted.

"Well it is so good to see you again. You look so much like your mother. You will be a fine young lady one day." Noelle predicted.

Celesta smiled wide as she turned to Tommy. She added, "Oh I want everyone to meet one of my best friends! This is Tommy Turner."

Tommy waved a bit awkwardly at them. "H - hi."

Charlie started to say, "Well welcome to Northwest Manor. This has been our new home for quite some time now. Ever since..."

"Celesta!" A female voice gushed.

Celesta turned and saw Priscilla standing there. Her hair was gray but other than that, she hadn't changed too much. She was wearing a red house dress with white slippers. She had no longer had her golden ring either.

"Grandma!" Celesta gushed, hugging her. Priscilla picked her up and hugged her back. "I've missed you!" She added.

"I've missed you too, Celesta." She admitted softly. She turned to Tommy and teased slightly, "So you are her boyfriend?"

Tommy blushed but Celesta blushed harder, from embarrassment and a crush. Preston saw this and frowned. Tommy saw this and frowned himself. That's when he remembered the conversation he had with his Mom earlier.

...

-Flashback: A few hours ago...-

 _"Hey Mom?" Tommy asked, gaining his Mom's attention._

 _"Yes Tommy?" Trixie questioned._

 _Tommy admitted, "I was thinking about what you had told us about Pacifica's Dad. I am really worried that he's gonna try and do something to Celesta..."_

 _Trixie smiled softly and asked, "You really like her, huh?" Tommy blushed. When he didn't deny it, she decided to change the subject back. Trixie added, "If you did tell her, son. She probably wouldn't believe you anyways. She loves her grandfather too much to see the truth. She'll have to see it for herself... rather if you like it or not..."_

-End of Flashback-

...

As Celesta giggled happily, in the arms of her grandmother, Tommy was eyeing Preston. While he knew that his Mom was right, it didn't mean that he wasn't going to try and warn Celesta. Priscilla placed Celesta down. The girl turned to George, which made Tommy jealous.

"So how are your parents George? I haven't seen them yet." Celesta stated.

George replied, "They are currently out of town for the night so your grandfather was nice enough to let me stay the night."

Celesta turned to her grandfather, "Thank you grandpa! Maybe we can all play together!"

"Wait... _we_?" George asked her, capturing her attention.

Celesta answered, "Yeah! You, me, and Tommy!"

George looked at Tommy, shooting him a look. Preston was also giving him a glare. It made Tommy shiver. Priscilla saw this and got an idea.

"I've got a better idea, sweetie. Why don't you and George run along so I can talk to Tommy for a moment?" She offered.

"Sounds good to me!" Celesta responded. She turned to Tommy and added, "Meet us outside in the garden when you are done, okay?"

"Uh... sure." Tommy told her.

While he felt the wave of jealousy as she and George exited, he turned to Cosmo. Cosmo smiled a bit. Tommy tried to return it. He hated feeling jealous. Preston had left the room, leaving Tommy alone with Priscilla.

She knelled down to Tommy's eye level and asked, "How much do you know about all of this?"

Tommy answered, "I know that your husband wants to change Celesta into something she's not."

Priscilla stated, "It's even worse than that. Sure he's tried to remove her extra fingers before but he has hired a really expensive hypnotist to hypnotize Celesta into being what he's looking for."

Tommy's eyes instantly went wide in panic, "Isn't there anything you can do?! Can't you tell Mr. Northwest to back off?!"

Priscilla tried to explain, "I've tried. And you saw how much Celesta adores him. But if she hears the truth from someone she cares about..."

Tommy finished, "She might listen."

Priscilla nodded. "I once told my daughter that she should follow her heart to get what she wants. And now I tell you the same thing. Follow your heart. I'm gonna get out of here and warn Pacifica."

With that, she got to her feet and headed out. Cosmo appeared to Tommy, seeing that they were alone.

"Well should we find Celesta and warn her?" Cosmo asked him.

"She's not gonna like this..." Tommy groaned.

Cosmo returned back as Tommy's camera. The young boy headed off in the direction of Celesta and George. The two were by the peacocks. Tommy started to run up to them, instantly freezing in his tracks. George kissed Celesta, stunning her for a moment. Tommy's jaw dropped to the ground instantly. Cosmo's jaw did as well. Tommy walked away dejectedly. Celesta pulled away from the kiss, surprised.

She never returned the kiss but she felt instantly felt dirty. She looked to the side, seeing Tommy walking away.

"Tommy?" She asked, trying to get his attention. But it didn't work. Preston saw this and instantly grumbled. He walked over to Celesta, dismissing George. She saw him and asked, "Grandpa...what's wrong with Tommy?"

Preston answered, "Do not worry about him, my dear. His kind does not belong in our world..."

" _His_ kind?" Celesta questioned, a bit angrily. "I'm _his_ kind. I'm not rich like you but just an average kid." Preston brought out a dusty old bell and rang it. Celesta instantly felt frozen, trying to move. She protested, "H - hey! W - what is happening?!"

Preston explained, "My hypnotist developed a chap stick that can force anyone to do someone's bidding. With George's help, we managed to get a bit of it onto your lips. Within twenty four hours, you will be completely like us."

"Twenty four hours?! Why would you do this to me!?" Celesta demanded, tears in her eyes.

Preston chuckled, "When I lost my daughter to that Pines boy, I vowed to myself that I will restart the Northwest name. Priscilla disagreed with my antics, which is why she left me. But with you completely hypnotized to think you are a Northwest, it will bring back us our family name in good graces."

He rang the bell again, freeing Celesta. Celesta had tears in her eyes as she ran off crying. George came back over, frowning a bit.

"Don't you think it was a bit too harsh?" George asked him.

"She'll thank me one day." Preston answered.

...

Celesta ran into Pacifica's old room, closing the door behind her. She laid down on the bed, crying her eyes out. She hated this. _'Tommy... I'm sorry...'_ She thought.

 _"So I know you just found out that your grandfather is a bad man..."_

She looked up, seeing that she was in the Mindscape. Bill was there, hovering over her. She wiped her eyes.

She sniffled, "That's putting it lightly..."

Bill stroked her hair in a parental way and told her, _"But! I know what can make you smile again."_

"What...?" Celesta asked him.

 _"Revenge, Sixer. Revenge."_ Bill answered. He offered his hand to her and added, _"Just take my hand and allow me to do my magic..."_

...

 _Wishmaker1028: Don't do it, Celesta! This could be bad! Well, it already is... Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	14. Bilesta

Bill was waiting patiently as his hand was glowing of a blue fire. Celesta was watching him, weighing her options. While she wanted to teach her grandfather a lesson, she didn't know if this was the _right_ one. Bill sensed this and reacted his hand, deactivating his blue fire.

 _"I sense your hesitance, Sixer. Any reason as to why?"_ He asked.

Celesta started to say, "Well, while I want grandpa to learn a lesson but..."

Bill stroked her hair in a parental fashion as he told her, _"I get it, Sixer."_ Celesta shook her head and promised, _"I promise you. By the time you wake again, he will learn his lesson."_ Celesta looked at the energy being, whom was holding out his hand again. His hand was glowing of the blue fire again. She hiccuped sadly as she got to her feet. _"Is it a deal, Sixer?"_ He asked her.

She rubbed her eyes, taking Bill's hand. She shook it and answered, "It's a deal."

The next thing Bill knew, he was in control of Celesta's body. He smirked coldly. It was almost time. He got to his feet, walking over to the mirror that was near the dresser. He saw the eyes were yellow, showing off that he was in control.

He stated mostly to himself, _"Well that's not going to do..."_

He rubbed his face, changing the eyes back to normal. He was still in control but with Celesta asleep in her mantra. It wasn't like when he had control Pine Tree's body. He had learned a hard lesson from that. He left the room, starting to head towards wherever Preston or George were. While Celesta didn't want any harm to come to George, Bill was aware that the boy knew of this. So he decided to go and see George. When he got outside, that's when he saw George speaking to Preston. He waited a moment until he saw Preston leaving. Bill went outside, gaining George's attention.

"Celesta? You okay?" He asked.

Bill seemed to have ignored that for a moment before he answered with Celesta's voice, _"Tell me one thing, George. If you do like me, then why change me? Why not accept me for who I am?"_

George seemed to have thought for a moment before he answered, "Why? I have been always been told that your class is the worst of the worst. That's why I want to change you. I want you to be one of us so we can actually be the best again."

Bill scoffed, _"Hate to tell you but you were never the best in the first place. Neither you or my grandfather..."_

George started to protest, "Celesta..." Bill turned to him, showing off the yellow eyes. George gasped out of fear. He took a few steps backwards. "Celesta...?" He asked, scared out of his mind.

 _"Call me Bilesta."_ Bilesta stated, knocking out George.

After doing that, he looked around for Preston. He walked off.

...

Meanwhile, Tommy was outside of the mansion. Tammy and the others had arrived so when Tammy saw her brother in a funk, she was about to make fun of him. Until she saw that Cosmo was trying to cheer him up. Wanda came out of hiding, seeing her husband and her godchild.

"What happened?" Wanda asked.

Tommy answered hastily, "I don't want to talk about it..."

Cosmo blurted out, "I don't blame you! Especially after seeing that George character kissing Celesta!"

Tammy raised an eyebrow, "Wait what?"

Tommy shot Cosmo a look and added sadly, "Yeah..."

Tammy asked, "And you are just gonna give up on her?"

Tommy started to answer, "Of course I am! Mr. Northwest is a big fat jerk towards her..."

Tammy perked up on this and asked, "Wait what do you mean? Was he attempting something?"

Tommy explained, "Yeah, Mrs. Northwest said that Mr. Northwest got some sort of hypnotist. She didn't say what for though."

Wanda told Tammy, "I think Celesta is in trouble if that's the case."

That's when Tommy paled. "Celesta in trouble!? Then we have to help her!"

Before Tammy could process anything, Tommy pulled her inside along with their fairies. Wanda couldn't help but giggle. Young love was such a fickle thing. But something was still bothering her. If Celesta's life was this bad... why didn't she had a fairy godparent? And why weren't any fairies allowed to Gravity Falls? None of it made any sense.

...

Unknown to Wanda, the answer was deep inside of Celesta. But at this point and time, Bill had possessed Celesta to do his bidding. Currently, Bilesta had found Preston. Having returned the eyes back to normal, Preston wasn't too worried.

"Have come to your senses then?" Preston asked.

Bilesta questioned, _"Before I answer that, dear grandfather... Tell me one thing: why do you hate me so?"_

Preston answered, "I don't hate you." He got up, went over to her, stroking her hair parental like. He added, "In fact, there's so much of Pacifica in you."

Bilesta pushed Preston's hand off of her and hissed, _"I'm not Mom."_

Preston stated, "Yes, I have realized that. But you have her determination, her fire, her spunk... Having you as a Northwest would be worth it to see the look on Dipper's face."

Bilesta raised an eyebrow, _"Huh... I forgot that you hated Pine Tree as much as I did."_

Preston started to say, "Well I..." That's when he realized what Bilesta said. He asked, "Wait... Pine Tree?" That's when Bilesta's eyes turned yellow. He smirked darkly as Preston screamed out of complete fear. He stumbled back out of fear, wounding up on the floor. Bilesta stared down at him menacingly as he stammered, "Y - you c - can't b - be..."

Bilesta smirked, _"Hello Moneybags. Been a long time since I've seen you."_

Preston bowed to Bilesta, in a terrified fashion. He told him, "I - It i - is an honor to serve you, Bill Cipher..." That's when he realized something huge. He looked up and asked, "Why are you in the body of my granddaughter?"

Bilesta stomped the ground in a huff, making Preston flinched badly. He went to bowing to Bilesta again, making the energy being smirk darkly.

He explained, _"That doesn't matter right now, Moneybags. What matters now is that I have a question for you. You have the rose crystal, yes?"_

Preston managed to look up and stated, "Uh yes... it is in the safe behind my mother's portrait."

Bilesta walked over to the portrait. Seeing that the energy being was distracted, he pulled out the sonic gun. He was about to fire it...

"Celesta! Stop!" A familiar male voice shouted.

Bilesta turned on her heel, seeing that Tommy had returned. Tommy had Cosmo as his green sword. With him was Tammy, having Wanda as her pink shield. Tammy put the shield in front of Preston. Bilesta already had the rose crystal in his hand, having blasted open the safe. He turned to them, smirking darkly.

He commented, _"Well, well, well... What do we have here? Chosen Son and Chosen Daughter rise to stop me?"_

Tommy demanded, "What is going on with you?! This isn't like you at all!"

He looked at Tommy and stated, _"You are such an idiot. Of course I am not Celesta. My name is Bill Cipher, I am an energy being that once feared to those that lived in Gravity Falls."_ He turned to the rose crystal as he added, _"And now, with this in my hands... I am closer to my goal!"_

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a zipper appeared on Celesta's forehead.

Tammy started to ask, "What in the world...?"

Before anything else could happen, the crystal started to glow a rose color. Bill zipped down the zipper as the light blinded everyone. When Tommy managed to open his eyes, Celesta was on the ground, knocked out cold. The rose crystal was gone and her hands were bleeding a bit. Seeing this, Tommy was freaked out. He ran over to her, in worry.

"CELESTA!" He yelled in worry.

He picked her up in his arms. She was alive but barely. Tommy was in tears. Now Wanda had her answer. She wished that she didn't, though...

...

 _Wishmaker1028: This is where we are going to end this chapter. Sorry for the cliffhangers but they are necessary. Hope you all are enjoying! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	15. Butterfly Dust

When Celesta finally opened her eyes again, she saw that she was in a hospital bed. Confused as to why she was there, she was about to ask Bill when she noticed her hands. They were covered in bandages.

"Bill...?" She asked, trying to get his attention. She didn't know what scared her more - being in the hospital or not hearing Bill. That's when her mom came into the room with her dad and the Turners. "Mom!" She gushed happily.

"Celesta!" Pacifica cried out of relief. She hugged her tightly, startling the young girl. "I'm so glad that you are alright!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Celesta asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Because _he_ left." Dipper answered.

Puzzled by the cryptic remark of her father, she turned to Tommy.

"Tommy, I almost forgot! My grandfather..." Celesta started to say before Tommy interrupted.

"Was trying to change you via hypnosis into being the perfect Northwest." Tommy finished.

She was a bit stunned. Did Bill tell him that? Dipper approached his daughter, holding up a picture of Bill's statue. Celesta froze, looking at her father. She saw the look of horror in his eyes and regret. She picked up on this and knew she had to answer any questions.

Dipper asked her, "So you do recognize it?" She nodded, scared of using her voice. Dipper questioned, "Were you alone when you discovered it?" Not wanting to get Scarlett to get in trouble, Celesta decided to nod again. Dipper sighed as he hesitated to ask the final question. "Did you shake his hand?"

All eyes were on the girl in that moment. The tension was thick. While Celesta didn't want to get in trouble, from the look of things, there was already trouble. Finally, after a long period of total silence, Celesta managed to answer her father.

"...yes." She confirmed. Dipper closed his eyes, the waves of instant regret drowning him. Celesta, upon seeing this, started to cry. She added, "I d - didn't mean any harm..."

Pacifica cradled the little girl as she whispered, "Aw we know Celesta... We know..."

Celesta kept crying as Dipper joined in on trying to stop his daughter from crying. Tommy's heart felt like it was breaking. He felt awful for being jealous. As for Timmy, he was slowly understanding why Jorgen allowed Celesta to remember Tommy's secret.

He _knew_. They _knew_.

"Of course they knew." A familiar female voice stated behind him.

Timmy looked up, seeing that time had paused all around him. He turned around to see Amie there.

"Sis! You're back!" He gushed. That's when he went back to the realization he came to before. He started to question, "So Jorgen and the rest did allow this to happen? For what purpose?! Crushing a little girl's heart about her first friend in the world?!"

"If you remember correctly, if they did assign a fairy godparent, Bill would have waited, like always, then got his hands on the fairies wand. They were lucky get out of the situation prior." Amie explained.

"Then I guess I have my answer of why they couldn't do anything. They were afraid of Bill coming out sooner..." Timmy replied, calming down a bit.

"It still bugs me. Although I guess it means the crew is back in business." She told him.

"Why should I help you?! You barely did anything to help me out!" Timmy growled.

"Patience is always a virtue." She reminded wisely.

"Patience?! I have none! Bill is out there again and no one is doing anything to stop him!" Timmy shouted.

"Timmy?" Trixie asked.

Timmy, now puzzled, saw that time had restarted. He saw Amie was gone again. Just like before, only this time it made him frustrated. Everyone was staring at him. Timmy turned to them as he sighed.

"I'm sorry. But I guess I won't be returning to my post." Timmy silently stated.

"Your post as Chosen One?" Tammy asked, a bit confused.

"No. My post as second in command to the crew." Timmy answered.

...

Meanwhile, Bill had returned to Anti-Fairy World. He appeared before Anti-Cosmo, the rose crystal in hand. Foop was there along with Anti-Rose.

Foop had grown quite considerably, his hair was fully grown and it was a complete mess - like it was shaped like a F, his fangs were fully grown out, he wore a black torn undershirt, a dark blue jacket with the sleeves rolled up, dark blue torn jeans, black sneakers, a black crown, bat wings, and his wand that he took from his mother. Foop had inherited Anti-Cosmo's intelligence and love for blood lust.

Anti-Rose was Foop's right hand lady and fiance. She had her dark red hair pulled back into a beautiful bun, dark rose eyes, dark rose crystal necklace, wearing a dark rose long sleeved sweater, dark blue flared jeans, black sneakers, a black crown, bat wings, and a black wand.

Anti-Cosmo had messy dark blue-grayish hair, tired green eyes, a monocle over his left eye, a scar over his right eye, a dark blue bowl hat as his crown, long broken fangs, wearing a dark green dress shirt with a dark blue amulet as a tie, black dress pants, black sneakers, broken bat wings, and a dull black wand.

 _"I told ya my plan was better, Anti-Leader."_ Bill gloated.

"Does not change the fact that the crew is coming." Anti-Cosmo pointed out.

"Without Turner apparently." Foop stated, gesturing to the monitors.

"He quit? He can do that?" Anti-Rose questioned.

Just when Anti-Cosmo was going to explain, a purple portal opened behind them. The anti-fairy turned his head and saw two members of the crew staring at them. He couldn't believe his luck. They only had to deal with _two_.

...

Back down on Earth, Mabel had come to the hospital along with Soos and his family. Dipper was worried and upset. Pacifica saw this and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, we will stop Bill." She reassured.

"I know you are right. But I am just so frustrated. If we didn't have to listen to that stupid law, we wouldn't be here right now." He grumbled.

Pacifica knew she couldn't argue that. And she hated that a lot. The next thing she knew, a clear portal opened up. She turned and Nacey came over to Timmy. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"Have you gone _insane_?! _Quitting_ the crew?! You have any idea how much they meant to you?!" She demanded.

"They weren't helping the situation!" Timmy told her. "And I thought Jorgen did all of this because of them in the first place!"

Everyone watched the two of them go at it, all the while, totally confused.

"You know that they were lied about _right_?! And yet you _refuse_ to help them?!" Nacey further hissed.

"I did it for my family!" Timmy pointed out.

"At one time, they _were_ also your family! You don't call _her_ sis for no reason..." Nacey reasoned.

"I only have _one_ sister." Timmy sharply pointed out.

"Then you let Kids Network Studios fall." Nacey told him, just as sharply. Timmy was about to say something when Nacey perked up. "Too late..." She breathed, going back to Fairy World in a flash.

...

Upon arriving, chaos was erupting as Green Star was running towards Jorgen, a very injured Amie in his arms. His mask was off and his identity was exposed to Luigi Manfredi. But that didn't matter to him. What mattered was his hurt friend in his arms.

...

 _Wishmaker1028: Sorry for the delay but I have been trying to back off on this project a bit. I had a lot of ideas come out at once again so I had to back off. But_ _with_ _this chapter done, what has happened to the crew and the bad guys? Find out in the next chapter! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	16. Mission Logs

The air was thick with tension, especially when Jorgen was glaring hardcore at the injured Amie. Luigi refused to leave her side, even for a brief moment. He was scared of what Jorgen might do to her. Nacey was kind enough to give Luigi a break once in a while. Luigi agreed, knowing that the island heroine would not hurt his boss. Luigi was currently getting some water, seeing that Timmy was there. Timmy was looking out of the window of the waiting area, looking at Luigi's reflection behind him. Surprised to his former teammate, Luigi took a step back.

"Timmy? What are you doing here?" Luigi asked.

Timmy turned to Luigi and quietly answered, "I... honestly don't know." He lowered his eyes as he softly added, "I kept calling her _'Sis'_. And I felt like you were a brother to me..."

Luigi placed his water down on the table near Timmy, taking a chair next to him. His eyes didn't land on Timmy but there was a small sad smile on his face.

He replied, "There has been so many missions that brought us together like a family. But there was this one that will always stand out to me..."

...

It was a dark and stormy night. The rain was coming down in buckets. The clouds were black and the wind was pretty strong. A young girl ran through the rain, into a tavern. She was drenched, panting up a storm. She looked up, seeing that a few people took notice to her. She primarily ignored them, walking over to the bar. Her quiet demur caught the eye of a guy at the end of the bar. He walked over to her, smirking. She looked him over. He was a bit taller than her, with messy blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a green rain jacket, a white ripped shirt that showed off his muscles, tight blue jeans, and black sneakers. She had short blonde hair, brown eyes, wearing a red tight dress that hugged her curves beautifully and red high heel shoes.

"Don't believe I've seen you around before." He commented to the girl. She merely stiffened a laugh. "What's so funny?" He asked, intrigued.

"You. You think you are all that." She answered.

"Why wouldn't I? After all, I am the well known hoodlum Phil." He gloated to her.

She raised an eyebrow and admitted, "Never heard of you."

Phil was a bit hurt by this as he hissed, "How could you not have heard of me?! I'm the one that has the crew running in fear!" She laughed, fully in his face this time. He got upset and asked, "You don't believe me?!"

"Not a word." She admitted.

"I'll show you!" He hissed. With that, he walked over to where he was sitting, grabbing a bag. He brought out a yellow shard. He walked back over to the girl as he showed it to her. He told her, "This is it. The Vernta Melia. This is the very shard that once paralyzed one of their operatives."

"What does it do?" She questioned, looking at the shard in awe.

He explained, "That's simple! It disables the lower half of the body with a magic stronger than what that little boy had in that book." He paused for a moment, "Now that I think of it, who would put a little kid of harms way? Who is this great leader anyways?!" Just then, all of the sudden, he felt the girl tapping his shoulder. He looked at her, expecting another question. Instead, she decked him hard in the face, sending him flying. He landed on a table, flat on his back, and groaned in pain. "Ow! What was that for?!" He demanded to her. That's when he paled and saw that the girl turned from having blonde hair to brown. Her eyes changed too, from brown to green. "Who the heck do you think you are?!" He asked, sitting up.

"How do you paralyze my little brother! You are going to pay for that!" She hissed.

"Your little brother?!" He repeated, a bit confused.

"That kid you paralyzed was one of my agents and my little brother! You are going to pay for that!" She clarified.

He paled for a moment when he realized what she had said. "Wait... then that means... your..."

He couldn't finish his sentence as some purple magic lifted him up into the air. He was thrown into a cage and the Vernta Melia was in a separate container. The girl was visually upset but she didn't do anything more but call it in.

"Amie calling in to Luigi. We got him. Over." She told him.

After a bit, Luigi had arrived and took Phil into custody. The two of them took the Vernta Melia, bringing it to the bed bound Timmy Turner. Timmy looked at the two of them, with a small smile on his face.

"I knew you would get him, sis." He told her.

"That was no trouble, bro. Believe me." She stated.

...

Timmy looked at Luigi, as if he was in a bit of shock. Luigi was now looking at Timmy, seeing the recognition in his eyes.

"Oh Grambi... what have I done?!" Timmy breathed, getting hysterical.

"What have _we_ done..." Luigi responded.

Timmy looked completely confused, "You weren't the one that couldn't remember Amie... I feel so terrible right now..."

Luigi held Timmy close and reminded, "Now, now... I'm not exactly a saint either." Timmy still had a confused look in his eyes. Luigi sighed as he started to explain, "Well, it all started with this book you probably don't remember..."

...

It was a sunny day in Flipside. Although the Void hung in the air, looming closer to the inhabitants, they had to get through the day somehow. A young girl walked through the town, trying to stay unnoticed. She walked back Merlon's house, gaining the wizard's attention when his crystal ball glowed brightly.

"Oh my goodness!" He commented, mostly to himself.

As the girl kept trudging forward, she felt a sudden chill in the air. She went to the elevator and pressed a button. The elevator didn't respond, nor did it move. The girl, who was Amie trying to get in touch with Luigi for the past two weeks but no answer, raised an eyebrow.

"That's odd." She whispered.

She was about to turn around and ask Merlon another way down when she heard a voice.

 **"Well, look at who is here finally."** A male voice stated.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" She demanded.

It took a moment, only a moment, but Amie could have sworn her heartbeat could be heard by everyone. She turned to her left, looking up slightly. There, to her surprise, was a man. He was about the same height as Luigi. He looked completely different, though. He had on a black ninja outfit on with yellow buttons on it, he had an orange belt, a green scarf, a black mask around his eyes - making them an undeniable silver color, and a black cap on top of his messy brown hair. The black cap was strangely like Luigi's except the L was the other way. Amie couldn't believe her eyes.

He told her, **"It's just me, one of Count Bleck's best minions."** He posed for a moment, showing off his green electricity. Amie knew in an instant who he was. But she decided to play along. He added, **"The Green Thunder and your demise, leader-of-the-crew. Mr. L!"**

Merlon was watching from afar but was surprised. How did he know who she was? And how did he know she was here?

Amie stated, "I am not scared of the likes of you, Mr. L."

Mr. L wagged a finger and replied, **"Of course you are. Your heart is different that sir-jumps-a-lot. Your heart beats differently. You have been in many missions, seeing the worst, haven't you?"**

"What's your point?" She asked him.

He answered, **"I knew of you and your cause at one point in time, didn't I? Yet I cannot remember any of it."** He took a fighting pose and stated, **"So tell me what I need to know, leader-of-the-crew."**

Amie took a fighting pose too as she replied, "I refuse to tell you anything, Mr. L."

 **"Then you die here, to my hand!"** Mr. L promised, as he lunged for her.

...

Luigi stopped telling the story for a moment, obviously shaken all of the sudden. Timmy, who was still listening, looked up at him confused.

"Luigi? What's wrong?" Timmy questioned.

Luigi was hyperventilating, as the memories were starting to flood back to him.

"How could _I_...?" Luigi breathed.

Once he uttered those words, Timmy made the connection. He nearly turned white as a ghost. Luigi was Mr. L? But how was that even...? Luigi got up and away from Timmy before he could ask him a question. Trixie saw this, approaching Timmy in a confused manner.

"Timmy? What's wrong with Luigi?" She asked him, a bit worried.

Timmy looked up at her, with a scared look in his eyes. Memories were flooding back to him, most of them good and most of them bad. But he did remember that day... That day that Mr. L almost won.

"Luigi..." He breathed.

...

Back in Amie's room, she was sitting up and speaking to Nacey. Luigi came up to the room, holding his stomach. Seeing this, Amie almost bolted up from the bed too soon.

"Luigi?!" She asked.

"Oh my!" Nacey breathed, getting to Luigi's side.

"Amie... the task... is almost complete..." Luigi reported.

Amie's face softened as she knew what was speaking of. The tears in Luigi's eyes made her heart tear in two. _'I know you didn't mean it...'_ She thought. That day was a hard one for everyone.

...

 _Wishmaker1028: There we have it back! After a long hiatus, I return to you with more 'Future Tense'. I hope you all enjoyed! Come back here for more soon. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
